


Stucky Gay Shit (Os)

by Just_Juliette



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Angst, Fluff, Multi, lemon and semi lemon
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:34:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25597378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Juliette/pseuds/Just_Juliette
Summary: Conjunto de Os independientes de historias Stucky. También aparecen Ironstrange, FalconAnt y otros ships secundarios.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Scott Lang/Sam Wilson, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Kudos: 1





	1. Best Friend

Steve había citado a Bucky en una cafetería a la que acostumbraban ir. Faltaban diez minutos al menos para que el castaño llegara, pero estaba tan ansioso que decidió ir un rato antes al encuentro.

Al fin llegó el día.

Le confesaría sus sentimientos a su mejor amigo.

Todo inició cuando Steve tenía 15 y descubrió que era bisexual. Ese mismo día se lo contó a James, y para su suerte,el castaño lo felicitó y le dijo que el también lo era. Eso de cierta forma los unió mas; se contaban todo, hacían todo juntos y hasta eran más cariñosos.

Habían pasado tres años desde entonces, y el rubio ya no podía mas... Necesitaba expresarse. Y sintió que se había dado el momento oportuno ya que hacía un mes desde que su amigo cortó con su novio. No le había explicado bien por qué, pero al castaño no se lo veía muy afectado por ello, así que no le dio mucha importancia.

Fue entonces que le vio entrar por la puerta, bello y sonriente como siempre. Lo saludó desde donde estaba y entonces el otro se acercó.

—¡Buenas tardes, Stevie!

—Hola nene. Bien.

—Dios, que cortante eres. ¿Que cuentas?

—Es que estoy nervioso, debo decirte algo algo importante...

En ese momento, llegó una simpática mesera a tomar su orden, y después de unos instantes se retiró.

—Bien, ahora dime. No te vi así desde que salimos de closet– le dijo riéndose, el rubio también rió.

—De acuerdo... Quiero ser conciso e ir al grano, y la cosa es... Te amo, James. —se sonrojó y bajó la vista.— Desde que supe lo que es la atracción hacia un hombre que supe que tenía un flechazo contigo. Quise negarme por mucho tiempo, sobre todo cuando empezaste una relación, pero creo que mereces mi honestidad y... Creo que merezco saber si soy correspondido.—Finalizó, mirándole con ojos esperanzados.

James sonrió y se paró para abrazarlo. Le dijo en el oído que le agradecía, y que se sentía mas que halagado. Luego volvió a su asiento, tomó un trago de su café y empezó a hablar...

—Mi dios, Steve. Aún no comprendo cómo no me di cuenta. Tu confianza y tu afecto significan muchísimo para mi y...—se detuvo un momento, no podía seguir sosteniéndole la mirada, por lo que bajó la cabeza y mordió su labio. Sus ojos de repente parecían sombríos. —... Y por eso es tan difícil para mi decirte que no. En verdad lo siento, pero no puedo corresponderte.

El rubio tragó sonoramente. Por supuesto. Debió haber tenido en cuenta esa posibilidad. Quizá así no hubiese dolido tanto. El otro continuó.

—Desde que te conozco que supe que siempre serías mi mejor amigo. Apenas teníamos diez años que yo ya nos visualizaba juntos en la universidad, bebiendo luego del trabajo, saliendo a buscar chicas y siendo padrino de la boda del otro. Y no me equivoqué contigo, nene. Eres la mejor persona que conozco, pero me temo que no puedo amarte de esa forma, y en verdad lo lamento, ¡porque tu lo mereces!

—Buck, ya basta...

—Es que quiero que me comprendas. Yo no quiero bajo ningún término perder lo que tenemos, nuestro vínculo es invaluable. Una relación lo arruinaría. Por favor, no creas que no te quiero.

—Si. Entiendo.

—Y me alegra que lo hagas. Porque tu en serio eres mi mejor amigo, y no me voy a cansar de repetirlo. Voy a conseguirte a alguien mejor que yo, alguien que sí te merezca, y que te de el mundo, Steve...

—¡Por qué no me dices de una vez que no te atraigo y listo! ¡Ya para con esas malditas excusas! ¡Dime que no te gusto, que jamas lo haré y que siga con mi vida! —Dijo el rubio de repente. De pié con los ojos llorosos y las manos sobre la mesa, mirando fijamente al castaño, que se detuvo y le devolvió la mirada.

—Yo solo quiero...

—Yo se que quieres ser gentil conmigo, maldita sea. Pero no hay un camino amable a la hora de romperle el corazón a alguien. Porque eso haces. Me haces daño— Bucky iba a replicar, pero le hizo un ademán para que se calle.—No estás enamorado de mi. No hay forma de cambiarlo, así que no creas que diciéndome que soy invaluable para ti va a solucionar las cosas. Vete de aquí y dejame. Hazme el trabajo de olvidarte mas fácil.

—En serio, perdóname. Yo...

—Dije que te vallas, mierda.

—Debo decirte algo más.

—Dilo y vete.

—Yo... Volví con Tony hace dos días. El quería que salgamos contigo y yo iba a decírtelo hoy. Pero tu tranquilo. Le diré que no puedes.

Tras eso el castaño si se retiró, no sin antes dejar todo pago. Steve se quedó ahí, llorando en silencio y comiendo lo que había pedido. Cuando quiso retirarse, la mesera, quien observó toda la situación, le regaló un chocolate y su número; diciendo que lo sentía mucho y que podía hablar con ella cuando sea que lo necesite. Steve le tomó la palabra. Después de todo, quizá necesite un nuevo mejor amigo.


	2. He's like the wind (Evanstan AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspirado en la historia de Sócrates y Alcibíades.

Todos los días se habla del amor platónico, de esa persona a la que solo apreciamos a distancia. Pero...¿De dónde sale este concepto?

En la antigua Grecia, siglo V a. C; el sistema se regía en función a la Polis, la ateniense y la espartana. Ambas habían luchado en las guerras médicas y salido victoriosas. Había gente ciudadana y extranjera, ricos y pobres. Había asambleístas y guerreros, dedicados a la actividad política; abastecedores y doctores, dedicados a la salud; y maestros y sofistas, dedicados a la educación democrática de los ciudadanos. Y los segundos, dedicados a manejarle el discurso elitista a los gobernantes, a fin que estos, a cambio de dinero, manejen a las masas y eviten el conflicto interno. Todo estipulado para que todos contribuyan a un bien común, y por ello serían recompensados por Atenea.

Uno de estos maestros, el filósofo mas sabio y respetado, era Christopher. Los muchos, de diversas castas o clases sociales acudían por su consejo, y admiraban su razón. Aunque la gran mayoría de los dedicados a la política lo detestaban, los mas jóvenes lo seguían y admiraban.

Uno de estos era Sebastian, un joven guerrero aspirante a gobernante de la polis, que además se destacaba por su increíble belleza. Formaba parte de uno de los clanes más poderosos de Atenas, por no decir de todo el mediterráneo; sin contar que había ganado fama y respeto luego de las guerra con los corinthios. Fue en esa batalla, en Potidea, donde Christopher salvó su vida. Desde entonces que entabló un profundo vínculo con él.

Era común en esa época el régimen de los erómanos. Es decir, donde los jóvenes impúberes mantenían relaciones con otros mayores hasta que estuvieran listos para afrontar su hombría y desposar una mujer. Muchos hombres eran capaces de matar por poseer a Sebastian, y cada día surgía el conflicto de quién se quedaría con bello y rico ateniense. Era una pena que a Sebastian no le interesaban. Es más, los despreciaba por arrastrados, por considerarlo un nene bonito a quien hacer suyo y no ver su capacidad e inteligencia.

Eso hasta que conoció a Christopher. El no lo acosaba,estaba casado y con hijos. No era rico ni tenía estatus . Pero eso no impedía que el sentimiento y la necesidad que tenía por ese hombre crecieran dentro de sí. Él sabía que el rubio sí lo valoraba. Incluso luego de salvarlo demostró más de una vez su preocupación hacia su persona.

Una noche, ambos acudieron a una cena que tuvo lugar en casa de un importante político. Era para gente distinguida, por lo que Christopher no tenía idea que hacia allí.  
Hasta que lo hicieron debatir y él, como siempre, tenia la respuesta sensata. Su corazón se llenó de dicha cuando tuvo oportunidad de saludar a Sebastian, quien era una promesa suya, alguien con tanto futuro, tanto poder y una mente abierta para la filosofía... Y también otras cosas.

Cuestión de que le intrigaba saber como habiendo tantos hombres alrededor suyo, Sebastian solo tenía ojos para él. Eso le gustaba, ese joven era una amenaza a su persona racional, y lo tuvo al borde de romper sus votos varias veces, e ir en contra de todo a ello que defendía: no dejarse dominar por las pasiones, y hacer lo mejor para todos.

Si. Era eso. Sebastian debía ser un líder, enfocarse en el bien común y guiar a los atenienses a la victoria y prosperidad. Si cedía ante la tentación, se acabaría todo. Pero precisamente ese día, sus paredes se estaban debilitando. Esa sonrisa, el coqueteo descarado y aquella mano bajo la mesa... Bendito Zeus.

Era tarde en la noche, pero él no se fue a casa. Fue arrastrado a la habitación del castaño y se encontraba besándolo apasionadamente. Pero en el momento en el que Sebastian quiso quitarle la ropa a Christopher, éste lo detuvo.

El joven se veía apenado, pero fue acogido por los brazos del otro y por un rato se quedaron abrazados, mirando las estrellas por la ventana. Le explicó que debían mantener su relación así, y que por más que lo adore mas que a los mismos dioses, el hombre correcto no debe ceder frente a la avasallante lujuria, que solo logra volverlo estúpido, primitivo y prisionero.

Le costó aceptarlo, pero lo comprendió en su totalidad. Lo haría por él, porque era lo mejor para ambos. También le enseñó como manipular a sus amantes, como escoger a aquél por quien no desarrollara sentimientos, después de todo, sus sentimientos ya eran correspondidos. Y así sucedió.

Fue muchos años después, que tanto Christopher como Sebastian murieran por sus respectivos delitos, que Platón dio cuenta de esto, y plasmó la historia de estos dos amantes y la nueva y única forma de amarse que tenían, denominándola platónica.


	3. Somethin' about the boy (o pobrecito Sam)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O donde Sam intenta separar a Steve y Bucky.

Sam Wilson estaba almorzando mientras observaba a Steve y Bucky dándose cariño en el sofá mientras miraban una película. Le repugnaba.

No sabía si eran celos o el simple hecho de verlos juntos mientras el no tenia a nadie. Lo cierto es que él tenía bien asumida su bisexualidad, y cuando conoció a Steve tuvo un flechazo con él. Luego de salir en plan de amigos por varios meses quiso tirar un primer lance, tantear el terreno. Pero esa noche el capitán le habló de la naturaleza de su relación con Bucky. Se sintió muy mal, detestaba al sujeto sin conocerlo bien, pero accedió a ayudarle a encontrar al ahora desaparecido soldado.

Cuando lo encontró el soldado parecía estar bien, pero no recordaba mucho a Steve, asi que le pidió ayuda al respecto antes de irse con ellos. Eso hizo que pasaran tiempo juntos y se acercaran más. Pero se sintió culpable de no decirle a Steve del paradero de su antiguo amor. Así que por más que quisiera al castaño para él solo, decidió que era tiempo que estos se reencontrasen.

Cuando Steve y Bucky pudieron finalmente retomar su relación, le afectó su vida diaria mas de lo que pensó. Quizá era porque tenía una pequeña esperanza de que alguno de los dos le tenga en cuenta, o que se apiaden y se tomen un tiempo, por respeto a sus sentimientos. Pero eso no pasó. Eran abiertamente melosos, y tenían el descaro de invitarlo a salir con ellos. Scott Lang los acompañaba a veces, y no se sentía tan solo. Pero el simple hecho de verlos le fastidiaba. Le costaba hasta trabajar. Todo empeoró cuando Sharon Carter se enteró. Era buena amiga suya, y tenía la esperanza de que su vínculo con Bucky creciera y se convirtiera en algo más. Pero al ver tan triste al moreno y a la pareja de súper soldados pavoneándose por todos lados, le sugirió sabotearlos.

No lo había considerado hasta ese momento, pero en el momento en el que vio a ambos entrar en su habitación casi comiéndose, sin siquiera despedirlo y pasando de él completamente, se dijo que no aguantaba más. Iba a separarlos a toda costa.

Scott se enteró y se mostró desanimado ante la idea, pero como buen amigo dijo que no diría nada y que si lo necesitaba, allí estaría.

Su primer intento consistió en dejar un sostén negro que le dio Sharon en el cuarto de Steve. Una vez que Steve y Bucky llegaron de misión, se metieron a la habitación, y Sam entre abrió la puerta para escuchar.

"Steve, ¿Que es esto?"

"Um... Parece un brassiere"

"Es lindo"

"Jaja si tu lo dices... Mío no es"

"Seguro? Combina con la lencería que te compré el mes pasado"

" Bucky eso no me per...¡ah! Dios sígue..."

" pues ahora si te pertenece ... Dios que bueno estás"

Sam salió de allí corriendo. Entre su furia y los ruidos, no pudo dormir esa noche. Necesitaba otro plan.

Su siguiente idea constaba de llevar a Bucky de fiesta, a fin que este se embriague y haga cosas estúpidas. Steve detestaba eso.

—Oye, idiota

—Que pasa, princesa

— Estoy de malas. ¿Me acompañas al bar?

—¿Para que quieres ir a un bar? Tony tiene mas botellas que tres bares juntos

—Quiero salir de aquí, solo contigo. No quiero a Steve dándome una charla moral.

—De acuerdo.

Bucky tomó su abrigo y llevó a Sam a un bar cercano. Ambos empezaron a beber algo de cerveza y algunos aperitivos.

—Oye, quiero preguntarte algo. —Dijo el castaño mirándole. Sam se tensó. —¿Tienes algo con Scott? Eso es lo que te tiene mal verdad? Steve dice que podemos ayudarte.

—¡¿Qué?! —Sam casi se atraganta. —Por supuesto que no. Solo vine porque quiero embriagarme contigo, Bucky.

—Sam, yo tengo el triple de resistencia que un hombre. No puedo embriagarme. Tú tomate tu tiempo, amigo.

—Pruébalo—Respondió mientras le pedía al barman una botella de ginebra.

—Entonces empecemos!

Cuestión que una hora después Sam no podía mantenerse de pie y no dejaba de llorar. Bucky solo reía mientras le dejaba en el sofá del salón principal. Creyó oír un "no me dejes" entre los balbuceos, pero no estaba seguro. Lo iba a dejar en su cuarto, pero justo llegaba Scott.

—Hola, hermano. ¿Qué le pasó a Sam?

—Me pidió que lo lleve a embriagarse, recién volvimos.

—Deja que yo me ocupo. Tu vuelve a tu departamento.

Bucky le da las gracias y se despide. Scott mira a Sam casi dormido en el sofá y suspira.

—Buenas noches, Sam...—Le acarició el rostro y lo cubrió con dos abrigos.

—Ojalá algún día me notes...

Luego de otros dos intentos fallidos en los que intentó sembrar desconfianza con "mensajes erróneos" , Sam recurrió a un último recurso.

Envió un pastel y una caja de Chocolates a Steve, con la inscripción de Feliz Aniversario. Cuando vio que Steve y Bucky abrían la caja ingresó en el cuarto.

—Cariño esto es para mi?

—Así parece. Ábrelo.

Cuando Steve se encontró con el pastel, sus ojos se abrieron y se pusieron brillantes

—Bucky?

—Steve yo...

—Em... Steve, que yo sepa no es tu aniversario con Bucky.

—Claro que lo es.

—¡¿Eh?! —Dijeron los otros dos al mismo tiempo.

—Hoy se cumplen 82 años de la primera cita que tuvimos. Fue antes que nos enlistemos. Antes de todo. No puedo creer que te acuerdes.—Dijo y se arrojó sobre Bucky en lágrimas.

—Felicidades amor, no hay de qué.—Respondió Bucky abrazándolo y haciéndole señales a Sam para que se valla. Sam lo hizo, rojo de furia.

Al día siguiente Bucky se le acercó mientras desayunaba. Estaba despeinado y como estaba sin camisa, pudo ver todas las marcas en su torso.

—Sam, no se como carajos supiste lo de ayer, pero en verdad te lo agradezco. Te debo una grande... Sabes, al principio desconfiaba de ti, no me gustaba como mirabas a mi hombre, y tus intenciones amistosas conmigo no parecían sinceras... Pero tu eres la causa que nuestra relación sea tan estable y hoy estemos juntos y felices, de verdad gracias.— Le abrazó con fuerza.

—No hay de qué.

Bucky le sonrió y se fue. El quedó solo y se puso a llorar. Ya se había rendido. Parece que su destino es jamás ser correspondido. Scott lo vio y corrió a consolarlo.

—Tranquilo, ya está.

—No quiero sonar dramático pero... Parece que mi destino es morir solo. Siempre me consideré atractivo pero... Parece que nadie me quiere de esa forma.

—Yo te quiero de esa forma.

—No bromees que no estoy de humor

—No bromeo. —dijo y lo acercó hacia su cuerpo, tomándole la cintura.

—¿Scott? Tu de verdad...

—Si...

El ojiazul le dio un beso lento y profundo, mostrándole que decía la verdad. Sam cedió y puso sus manos en las mejillas del otro. Aun seguía dolido por los supersoldados, pero luego pensó que un sexy papá que le traiga café cada mañana y tacos cada noche eran el remedio perfecto, así que volvió a besarlo.


	4. Pacify her (o maldita sea Steve)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Me dijeron que me mantenga lejos de lo que no era mío  
> Pero...¿Era tuyo incluso si me deseaba tanto?" ~Melanie Martinez

Steve Rogers estaba perdidamente enamorado de James Barnes. Desde que lo vio supo que debia ser suyo. Incluso si este salía con su gran rival, Gia.   
El detestaba a la chica. Era bonita, tenia las mejores calificaciones, y dibujaba igual o mejor que él. Pero también era egoísta, gritona, vulgar y para colmo invitó a salir a su Bucky. Ese día, luego que ese chico ideal se despedía de su novia con un beso cuando salían de las clases, se le acercó y decidió empezar con su plan, una partida donde el haría sus mejores movimientos.

—¡James! – le llamó el rubio mientras se acercaba. —¿Tu viniste en moto, verdad?

—Hola, Steve. Si, de hecho estaba por salir.

—Yo olvidé llenar el tanque y estoy sin gasolina para llegar a casa...

—No digas más. —Le invitó Bucky con una sonrisa. —Yo te llevo.

—¿Lo harías? —Le dijo pestañeando y haciendo que sus ojos brillaran.—Dios gracias, no hace falta que me lleves hasta allá. Solo dejame en la estación de bus mas cercana a tu casa. Mi papá vendrá por mi moto después.

El de ojos grises asintió y ambos se subieron. Steve tomó a Bucky por la cintura, lo que le sorprendió un poco, pero partieron con normalidad. Cuando llegaron al parque donde paraban los buses, notó que estaba lleno de policías, y que había sucedido un choque importante. Las manos de Steve ajustaron su agarre, y luego se bajó, con el miedo reflejado en su cara. Bucky suspiró.

—Steve, creo que con este tráfico no podrás llegar. Si quieres espera a tu papá en mi casa.

—Eres un ángel. —Steve no podia creer su suerte. Sonrió con ilusión y el castaño se sonrojó un poco ante el apodo. Se volvió a subir a la motocicleta y momentos después llegaron a la casa del castaño. Éste le dijo que se ponga cómodo mientras hacía el almuerzo, pero Steve insistió en ayudarle.

El castaño preparaba la salsa para la pasta que revolvía Steve y avisó que estaba lista. Pero el rubio se aproximó por detrás y probó la salsa, viendo como James seguía el movimiento de su nuez con la vista.

—Le falta sal, nene.

Steve se alejó y sirvió la comida. El otro salió de su perplejidad y se sentó a comer. Almorzaron charlando amenamente, dándose cuenta que tenían mucho en común. James no podía ignorar el coqueteo nada sutil del otro. Pero internamente no quería que pare.

—Entonces Buck, ¿cómo es salir con Gia? Debe ser un sueño...

—Te voy a ser sincero... La quiero, pero a veces es una pesadilla. Tiende a ser chillona y caprichosa cuando no le dedico mucho tiempo.

—Por lo menos te atiende bien? Sabes a lo que me refiero....—Dijo mientras succionaba un spaguetti de forma casi obsena. Bucky soltó un suspiro.

—Una vez me la chupó cuando estaba ebria. Nunca quiso llegar mas lejos.

—Que desperdicio. Si saliera con alguien como tú, no le dejaría salir de la cama. Le montaría día y noche.—Dijo mirándole fijamente. James se atragantó y casi escupe su bebida.

—¿Ah... si? —Steve intensifico su mirada, y bajó a sus labios.

—Claro que si.—Steve bajó su tono de voz, a uno sensual y sugestivo. — Haría eso y otras tantas cosas que tengo en mente... Y si sigo pensando en ello voy a necesitar el baño así que...¿Te parece si vemos televisión?

El rubio se levantó y se fue a la sala. Bucky se estaba volviendo loco. Le siguió y encendió la televisión. Miraron las noticias un rato hasta que el teléfono de la casa de James sonó. Ambos lo dejaron pasar y el grabador de voz reprodujo un mensaje automáticamente.

"JAIMIE POR AMOR DE DIOS CONSTESTA MIS PUTOS MENSAJES. ACASO ME EVITAS? SI LO ESTAS HACIENDO PUES VETE A LA MIERDA. NO VENDRÁS A MI CASA HASTA QUE NO MUESTRES ARREPENTIMIENTO Y ME COMPRES..."

Bucky apagó la máquina. Miró a Steve avergonzado y éste se levantó de donde estaba y lo abrazó.

—Siento que escucharas eso. Solo me quedé sin batería.

—No te disculpes, ángel. Ella es quién debe disculparse. No te merece.

James se separó un poco, y vio como Steve se acercaba lentamente. Este no sintió que el otro lo intente detener, así que le empezó a besar. Primero despacio, dejando que el otro guíe pero cuando sintió la mano de James en su espalda, no pudo controlarse y le mordió el labio. Cuando este abrió su boca y soltó un jadeo, juntó sus lenguas y pasó a dominar el beso. Ambos jadeaban y se jalaban la ropa. Steve apenas pudo decir "habitación", pero James comprendió y lo tomó del trasero para que el otro enrosque sus piernas en su cintura. Apenas cruzaron la puerta del dormitorio, Steve fue arrojado a la cama, y gemía a medida que bucky le quitaba una prenda y besaba la zona.

—Te gusta verdad? Esto querías desde un principio... —Dijo frotándose contra el cuerpo del otro.

—Ahh...Demonios sí... Te necesito Buck, quiero que me la metas y rápido.

—Eres una zorra, una pequeña zorra necesitada...—Steve notó que al otro le gustaba hablar sucio, así que sacó provecho de eso.

—Tienes razón... Necesito de tu pene, por favor James hazme tuyo.

—¡Maldita sea Steve!

James se le arrojó encima y lo besó con fuerza, mordiendole la boca, luego se sentó en el pecho del rubio, que entendió y empezó a darle lo que el castaño creyó que era la mamada de su vida. Cuando estuvo a punto de terminar se bajó de encima y dio vuelta el cuerpo de Steve, alzando su trasero para poder dilatarlo con la lengua.

El rubio ya no gemía, gritaba de placer. Estaba teniendo el momento de su vida. Y parecía que el otro sentía lo mismo. Le avisó para que se detuviera, y entonces el otro lo volteó de nuevo, le tomó de las piernas y lo penetró. El de ojos azules apretaba el torso de Bucky con sus piernas mientras éste apuraba las embestidas.

—Quiero oírte rogar Stevie, vamos.

—Buck hazmelo mas duro... Ah! Por favor...—El otro sonrió y le hizo caso

Momentos después ambos se corrieron. Se recostaron juntos y cuando Steve creyó que el otro entraría en pánico y tendría que irse, le tomó del cuello y lo besó suavemente. Se sentía genial. Parece que ninguno sentía mucha culpa que digamos.

El celular de Bucky volvió a sonar interrumpiendo el momento.

—Por dios, cálmala. Me pone de los nervios.

Ambos rieron y se dispusieron a dormir un rato, no sin antes apagar el móvil.


	5. Detention!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un Os de Bucky policía y Steve prostituto.

El sargento James Buchanan Barnes del departamento de policía de Brooklyn acababa de terminar de dirigir una operación importante: detener a un grupo de jóvenes que ejercían la prostitución. No se trataba de víctimas de trata, pues la investigación no daba prueba de ello. Pero al haber menores de edad y el único mayor no traía papeles consigo, tuvieron que detenerlos a todos. Entre ellos estaba Steve Rogers, quien lejos de cooperar y mostrar algún síntoma de miedo, se comportaba con rebeldía y no dejaba de gritar. Hasta que apareció el Sargento a cargo, y pidió entrevistarlo.

—Buenas tardes, señor Rogers.

— Deja la formalidad...¿Qué se supone que harás conmigo... Y mis compañeros?

—El que debe responder preguntas eres tú. En verdad quiero ser amable, así que... ¿ podrías copeerar?

—Ya dije todo lo que sé. Necesitaba trabajo, no conseguía, y no me quedó otra que hacer esto. Es mejor que vender drogas, todos salimos ganando. Así que por favor responda mi pregunta — decía el rubio con su mejor sonrisa.

—Tus compañeros quedarán detenidos un tiempo, luego de que alguien de su familia los identifique o alguien pague su fianza. En cambio tu...

—Yo qué? No tengo a nadie aquí.

—Yo te puedo sacar de aquí, si me demuestras que en verdad lo sientes, o si quieres continuar con ese tipo de favores—dijo mientras se pasaba las manos por el cuerpo y lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, y luego a su boca.

—Es usted un pervertido— le dijo el rubio despectivamente.

—Habló el que se maquilla para parecer mujer y atraer hombres. Adios— James cerró la celda y se alejó.

Un buen rato después mas reclusos fueron introducidos en la misma sala penitenciaria de Steve. Pues habían atrapado a dos mafias causando una guerra de disparos en plena via pública. Todos allí hacían muchísimo ruido y escandalo, por lo que Steve, ya harto de la situación, reaccionó violentamente.

—¡Por su puta madre ya callense!

—Eh? — Se volteó uno de ellos. Al identificar a Steve, se acercó a la puerta de la celda. —Pero miren lo que tenemos aquí, la zorra que me la mamó la semana pasada, no te duró mucho la pasta verdad?

—Callate, no sabes nada.

—Oh, claro que se, es mas todos aquí la saben. Te gustaría divertirnos un rato?—Le decía mieras el resto de la banda hacia bullicios de afirmación.

—Ya basta!— gritaba Steve, pero era inútil. Todos esos hombres seguían denigrándolo.

Pasó un buen rato y la cosa no cambiaba. Sabía que no iba a aguantar mucho mas así, así que luego de pedir y pedir por Barnes, este finalmente apareció.

—Por dios! ¿Que esta pasando aquí?... Steve?

—James, sargento por favor...—le rogaba con lágrimas en sus ojos.

—qué quieres bonito?

—que me lleves contigo.

—no lo se... Eso iría contra mi protocolo. Sin contar que no cooperaste hoy.

—pero tu me lo sugeriste. Así que si no quieres, tu pierdes. Le diré a todos que quisiste abusarme...lo que me propusiste en la entrevista... Todo. Me debes una.

—oye oye, tranquilo. Solo bromeaba, pero sí quiero ayudarte. Dame unos minutos.

El castaño se apuró a hacer el papeleo y media hora después liberó y escoltó al joven prostituto.

Steve llegaba a la casa del sargento y luego de dejar sus pocas cosas en el sofá, le pidió darse una ducha. Bucky le mostró donde estaba el baño y mientras el rubio hacía lo suyo, se dispuso a revisar sus pertenencias, solo por si acaso.

De mientras Steve estaba teniendo un momento de maravilla en el baño del policía. El aroma que emanaba de las toallas, el agua caliente y el sentimiento de encontrarse a salvo sólo hacían que su creciente orgasmo se acelere. Unos segundos más y el rubio se corría en su mano.

No era un pervertido, pero el hecho de haber tenido una importante actividad sexual ese último tiempo le hacía necesitar estimulación todos los dias, casi como un adicto en abstinencia. Fue entonces cuando estaba por salir y vio al sargento con sus cosas, río por lo bajo y salió así como estaba a enfrentarlo.

—que crees que haces?— dijo Steve apareciendo de repente.

—Lo lamento, quería corroborar que no tuvieras armas.

—consideras mi lencería un arma ?— se acercó al sargento y le quitó suavemente las prendas, mientras se quitó la toalla y se las puso, frente a la confusa mirada del castaño, quien se sonrojaba.

—No, yo...

—buenas noches.—decía meneándose y entrando a la habitación. Era su idea o lo hacia a propósito? Dios. Ese precioso chico causaba sentimientos contradictorios en él.

—Buenas Noches...

Al día siguiente, cuando Steve se levantó, vio al castaño en el sofá. Estaba semi desnudo y se lo notaba profundamente dormido. Era guapo, y Steve odiaba admitir lo mucho que le ponía verlo así. Quizá se sintió asqueado cuando lo conoció, pero el hecho que lo sacó de su celda, le cedió su habitación y puso en juego su trabajo, le hizo cambiar de idea.

Siguió mirándolo un rato más, viendo como se marcaba su entrepierna en la ajustada ropa interior. Pensó que quizá podría devolverle el favor después de todo.

Le acarició el cabello y le besó suavemente el pecho, para luego acomodarle y poder meterse entre sus piernas. Le bajó la ropa interior y comenzó a acariciar su pene mientras besaba sus muslos. En eso James se removió y Steve empezó a usar su boca, haciendo que el otro se despierte definitivamente.

Vaya sorpresa tuvo el sargento al despertarse con un precioso rubio casi tragándose su miembro, pero no iba a negar que le estaba fascinando.

—Ah... ¡Steve!

—Buenos dias, sarge—dijo mientras aumentaba la velocidad de su mano, robándole sonoros gemidos al castaño.

Cuando sintió su orgasmo cerca, hizo al rubio detenerse. Este se mostró confundido, pero entonces James lo tomó en sus brazos y lo llevó a la habitación mientras besaba su cuello.

Lo colocó boca abajo en la cama y ató sus manos con las sábanas, mientras dejaba marcas en su espalda.

— Podrías haber usado esposas— replicó Steve, que luego jadeó sonoramente cuando el otro lo puso en cuatro y le palmeó el trasero.

— Créeme, dulzura. Dolerá menos sin ellas—. Finalizó para luego lubricar sus dedos e introducirlos de a uno.

El rubio gemía y disfrutaba del sexo como hace mucho no lo hacía. Pese a tratarle rudo, el de ojos grises cuidaba de no hacerle daño, y eso le encantaba del hombre.

—James, por favor! Te necesito.

—¿Qué quieres muñeco?

—¡Que me hagas tuyo, ya fóllame!— respondió volteándose para mirarle a los ojos.

—Mierda, me vas a volver loco Steve.

El castaño se inclinó y lo besó por primera vez, ambos lo disfrutaban muchísimo, y luego de que llegara a un punto demasiado intenso el castaño se acomodó y empezó a penetrar al ojiazul lentamente.

Aunque no por mucho tiempo; Steve notó que su sargento estaba por correrse y le dio otro beso largo y profundo, lo cual hizo que terminara en su interior.

James salió del rubio y bajó con sus besos hasta la entrepierna del más joven. Entonces, para sorpresa de Steve, el castaño empezó a chuparsela. Lo tomaba profundo y y le daba placer con su lengua, haciendo que se corra fuerte y abundantemente.

Luego de eso, se recostaron un rato más para recuperar el aliento; se miraron, y llegaron a la conclusión de que todas las faltas que ambos cometieron el día anterior valieron la pena.

No hizo falta decir que desde entonces Steve vive esa casa, y que cada vez que le preguntan como conoció a su "Bucky", responde que fue en una cafetería cercana.


	6. Don't fuck with my heart (Tony Stark Edition)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O un concurso donde Bruce, Peter y Bucky intentan conquistar al soltero más codiciado de todos: Tony.  
> Escrito en modalidad teatral, no narrativa.

Se encienden las luces se corre un cortinado que deja ver un gran escenario y suena el tema de los Black Eyed Peas, el principal del show. Aparece Rachel, la conductora, con un bello vestido mientras saluda al público.

Rachel: ¡Buenas tardes! Bienvenidos a ámalo o déjalo, el programa donde un soltero encontrará el amor verdadero entre tres pretendientes. La temporada pasada mi amigo Sam encontró el amor, quien diría que ese chico que lo conozco desde los 17 encontraría el amor en un chico. Y no chico cualquiera, se trata de Blaine Anderson. El padrino de boda de mi mejor amigo Kurt y su novio Eliot... Dios me fuí de tema. En fin, sin más que decir esta temporada tres apuestos caballeros pelearán por el amor de un apuesto millonario. ¡Presentando a nuestro protagonista!

"Su nombre es Tony Stark, de veinticinco años, heredero de Stark industries y graduado en ingeniería con honores. Busca un hombre que sea atento, que lo cuide y esté para el en las buenas y en las malas. Fue inscrito en este show por su mejor amigo, y cree que seria una buena forma de seguir adelante luego de que su primera relación fuera un fracaso. Fuertes los aplausos para él!!!

Tony:(aparece desfilando cuando las pantallas se abren. Saluda y sonríe). Hola a todos!

Rachel: qué acaso no es precioso? Un placer Tony. Toma asiento mientras presentamos a los tres candidatos de hoy. (Se gira hacia los productores) Que pase el primero!!!

Banner: emm hola? Mi nombre es Bruce... y conocí a Tony en la clase de ciencias. Quedé absolutamente flechado con el y espero me de una oportunidad.

Rachel: Apuesto, estudioso, tiene un futuro en la vida. ¿Que más se le puede pedir? Damas y Caballeros, denle un fuerte aplauso a nuestro primer concursante. ¡Bruce Banner! (Lo dirige a su asiento y se gira otra vez) El siguiente!!!

Parker: Hola a todos... Y hola a ti Tones, mi nombre es Peter Parker, y aunque solo soy su asistente de tutorías, quisiera que me de otro tipo de lecciones!

Rachel: pero que atrevido! Me gusta tu estilo niño. Al resto que le parece? (Se oyen bullicios afirmativos y algo subidos de tono) sip, están de acuerdo. Quien sigue!?

Barnes: Hola, que tal? Mi nombre es James y soy... El mejor amigo de su ex, pero siempre me gustó Tony y ahora que por fin esta libre vine a buscar mi oportunidad!

Rachel: Dios, que dramático! Bienvenido James, te deseo suerte. Pero es tiempo de comenzar con las preguntas. ¡Producción! ¡Traigan las preguntas! (Llega alguien corriendo con las tarjetas) ugh por fin. Entonces...(se dirige a los concursantes) ¿Cual sería la cita ideal de Tony?

Peter: Una cena en su azotea.

Bruce: Ir al museo.

Bucky: ir a un club nocturno

Rachel: de acuerdo... ¿Tu te inclinas por alguna de esas opciones, Tony?

Tony iba a responder cuando se escuchan gritos en el estudio y aparece un sujeto rubio a quien la producción atrapa antes que llegue a Tony.

Tony: ay por dios Steve! ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

Steve: No puedo permitir que me dejes por mi mejor amigo, o alguno de los otros perdedores. Por favor, volvamos! Yo si sé cual es tu cita favorita...

Rachel: Oh! Que intensidad. Cuanto drama! (dándose aire con la mano)

Tony: (fastidiado. Sus mejillas rojas de vergüenza) Ay por dios no otra vez... ¿Pueden llevárselo?

Rachel: Claro que si, nene. ¡SEGURIDAD!

Se lo llevan. Steve sigue quejándose. Aparece corriendo un nuevo invitado, pero al ver como se llevan a Steve, se queda tras de cámara. Tony ve que es Stephen y lo saluda sonriente. Continúan con el programa.

Rachel: bueno, luego de este incomodo momento, seguiremos con la próxima pregunta. ¿Cual es el segundo nombre de Tony?

Peter: Edwin.

Bruce: (Pensativo) creo que no lo tiene.

Bucky: ¿Qué no era Howard?

Se escuchan carcajadas detrás de cámara y Tony se ríe un poco también. La conductora lo nota y sonríe curiosa.

Rachel: bueno bueno, es que tenemos un cuarto pretendiente por allí? Cuantas risas. Ven aquí, preséntate!

Stephen: (Calmándose) No, no. No participo. Yo soy el mejor amigo de Tony y me reía porque ninguno sabe algo tan simple como su nombre. No es así, Edward?

Peter: ¡Yo estuve cerca!

Bucky: ¡Yo más!

Bruce: es que nunca lo dice. Lo detesta.

Tony: es un punto a tu favor, Bruce. Por favor continúa, Rachel.

Rachel: Claro que si, la última pregunta...¿le propondrían sexo en la primera cita, si todo sale bien?

Bruce: (se sonroja) No...

Peter: No, a no ser que el lo sugiera.

Bucky: (se encoje de hombros) quizá...Sí. (Tony sonríe negando)

Rachel: Que variadas son las respuestas! Tu que dices, Stephen? Tony es de los que se entregan en la primera cita?

Stephen: No voy a hablar en público de la integridad de mi amigo. Sigan con lo suyo (se va a sentar en junto a la audiencia).

Rachel: Okaaay... ¡Vamos a la parte de los talentos! Se les pidió a estos concursantes hacer una manifestación de su amor por Tony Stark. Veamos que tienen...

Bruce: yo voy a hacer algo relacionado a la física y química... (Se acerca a una mesa con varios compuestos. Señala una preparación que es vertida en un envase bonito.) Este es un perfume que hice con las fragancias favoritas de Tony. Y lo siguiente es por puro espectáculo. Podrían apagar las luces?

Las luces se apagan y el morocho mezcla fósforo, nitrocelulosa y pigmento concentrado rojo. Al subir la temperatura empieza a brotar humo fosforescente rojizo, con el que Bruce forma un corazón. Todos aplauden, pero el humo empieza a ser demasiado y no puede apagarse. Todos tosen. Stephen y Bucky ayudan a Tony mientras que Rachel ayuda a Peter. Llegan los asistentes y logran apagar el humo y controlar la situación. Se encienden las luces que quedan.

Rachel: Bueno, sin contar que casi morimos todos, ¡eso sin dudas fue fantástico!

Tony: Estoy de acuerdo, y el perfume es bueno.

Bruce: (aún sonrojado por la vergüenza) Eh... Gracias.

Rachel: Aww ternuritas. Sigues tu, Peter.

Peter: De acuerdo. Yo voy a hacer una rutina de baile. Espero la disfruten!

Suena la música de Umbrella y Pete se pone una peluca y empieza a bailar. Todos aplauden y ovacionan al chico. En una parte se acerca a donde están Tony y Rachel y les menea encima. Bucky se pone celoso y nota que puede perder, así que derrama su agua en el suelo y llama a Peter con el dedo. Peter entusiasmado se aproxima y se resbala. Intenta ponerse de pié pero su peluca se engancha y su traje se moja, volviéndose muy transparente.Pide que se acabe la música y se retira a cambiarse con la cabeza baja, tapándose el trasero.

Rachel: Por dios! ¿Qué pasó aquí?

Stephen: (levantándose y llamando la atención) Pasó que James saboteó al pobre niño. Eso va contra las reglas.

Bucky: (murmurando) Maldito flacucho bocón. (En voz alta) Fue solo un accidente!!!

Rachel: Eso lo veremos. ¡¡¡Producción!!! Quiero las imágenes de lo sucedido.(se ve a James soltando el agua a propósito y señalando a Peter). No se tu, Tones. Eso no parece un accidente.

Tony: (se levanta, enojado.) James como pudiste?!

Bucky: ejem...yo... ¿Fue sin querer queriendo? (Sonríe intentando ser chistoso)

Rachel: Yo digo que lo saquen de aquí, ¿No lo creen? (Todos afirman) Entonces Tony... Haz los honores.

Tony: (se aclara la garganta) ¡SEGURIDAD!

Se llevan a Bucky también. Peter vuelve y continúan el show.

Rachel: Seguimos con... ¡el juego final! Bruce y Peter se enfrentarán en un debate donde cada uno va a decir por qué merecen al candidato más que su oponente.

Peter: yo empiezo. (Mira a bruce fijamente. Éste lo imita). Yo soy su tipo, tierno y extrovertido, tu no.

Bruce: Yo puedo ser tierno sin ser una nena. Aparte lo conozco por mas tiempo.

Peter: Quizá lo conozcas por mas tiempo, pero yo lo conozco mejor!

Bruce: Ni siquiera sabías su segundo nombre!

Peter: Tu tampoco lo sabías. El me prefiere, date cuenta!

Bruce: si lo hiciera estaría saliendo contigo, no crees que por algo rechazó tus obvias insinuaciones?

Peter: ¿me estás tratando de tonto o de zorra?

Bruce: solo digo que tengo mas oportunidades.

Peter: eres un cínico. Te haces el bueno y santo pero eres una perra.

Bruce: mira nene, aquí el que se puso falda y salió corriendo con lágrimas falsas para manipular a todos fuiste tu. Si yo soy la perra, qué eres tu?

Peter: Maldito hijo de ...(se escucha un beep de censura.) 

Peter se arroja sobre bruce y empiezan a golpearse. Stephen y Tony los separan. Rachel pide ir al corte comercial

Stephen: (se acerca a Tony) lo siento. En verdad quería que la pases bien aquí. Que encuentres a alguien que te haga feliz...

Tony. No te preocupes. Esto estuvo fantástico. Además, ya se a quien elegir.

Stephen: (confundido) ¿ah si?

Tony asiente. Todos se vuelven a sus posiciones. suena la música otra vez y aparece Rachel con otro vestido.

Rachel: Señoras y señores, finalmente es tiempo de que nuestro querido Tony escuche a su corazón y nos revele su decisión así que dinos, cariño...¿Con quién te quedas? (suena un redoble de tambores)

Tony: Bueno... (mira a Bruce y Peter) me encuentro muy halagado por ustedes pero... No quiero a ninguno de los dos. Esta ultima pelea fue lo peor que he visto. Debían debatir, ofrecer un momento cursi, no insultarse ni golpearse. La realidad es que ninguno de ustedes demostró que me ama. Solo una persona lo hizo. Y está sentada en el público. (los reflectores se posan en Stephen y Tony) Mi mejor amigo Stephen me inscribió en el show. Dejó de lado sus sentimientos por mi y priorizó mi felicidad creyendo que alguno de estos idiotas era el indicado, cuando la realidad es que siempre fuiste tu. Y perdón por no haberme dado cuenta y haber tenido que llegar hasta aquí, en realidad quisiera salir contigo...(se escucha un coro de aaaw)

Rachel: lo sabía! ups, lo siento. Es que eso fue tan bello (se seca una lágrima) ven aquí, Stephen... cuál es tu respuesta? (vuelven a sonar los redoblantes)

Stephen: pues... Claro que si, Edward. Te amo. (Lo besa)

Rachel: Bueno amigos eso es todo, pese a todos los percances y momentos emocionantes, nos vamos con otra feliz pareja formada. Hasta la próxima edición de Ámalo o déjalo. Byee!

cierre del cortinado.


	7. Endgame?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mi versión alternativa de Endgame donde.... no hay Infinity war ni endgame.  
> O una forma de desquitarme con los Russo por haber arruinado mis ships.

Todos los vengadores se encontraban reunidos en el patio principal de la cede. Estaban esperando a Stephen Strange, quien le avisó a Tony que debían reunirse todos ya que debía decirles algo importante.

Este apareció y empezó a hablar.

—tenemos un problema. Estaba haciendo la revisión de estabilidad de los multiversos, y descubrí que uno de ellos puede acabar con nosotros.-explicaba Stephen.

—A qué te refieres?- preguntó Tony, dándole un abrazo tranquilizador. El otro se veía mortificado.

—Es complejo para explicar... Miren—empezó a proyectar imágenes para graficar su explicación.—Resulta que nuestro universo depende de otro, nosotros somos parte de la creación de otros hombres. Ellos son como dioses. Saben de nuestro pasado, presente, y pueden decidir nuestro futuro. Y acaban de decidir que nosotros formaremos parte de una batalla con un ser eterno y poderoso. En la cual vamos a morir muchos de nosotros. Los libros místicos dicen que no debemos interferir. Me lo han prohibido pero...-Miró a su castaño y bajó la cabeza- Tony morirá. Visión y Natasha también. Wakanda quedará devastada económica y políticamente. Steve y Bucky no podrán estar juntos... y podría seguir con las fatales consecuencias, pero creo que es suficiente para que planeemos como detener esto.

—Aguarda, ¿ cómo que saben y deciden todo?¿ también la invasión de Loki?¿ o Ultrón?- decía Natasha confundida

—¿Y la muerte de mi hermano?- preguntó Wanda sorprendida.

—¿Qué hay de nosotros?- preguntó Bucky abrazando a Steve, notoriamente ansioso.

—Ellos predestinaron que Steve te abandone por Peggy. Planean descomponer la linea de tiempo y espacio y crear dimensiones alternas dentro de las dimensiones alternas. Ese desastre, así como todos los anteriores, fueron por causa suya. Nunca interferí porque sabía que el resultado sería exitoso y lógicamente estable. Pero esto es demasiado. Alguna sugerencia de que podemos hacer? Necesitamos estrategar un plan.

—No hay plan que valga. Hay que acabar con ellos.

Todos se sorprendieron al oír al buen Steve decir algo así.

—No podemos. Si dependemos de ellos para existir, acabarlos podría acabar con nosotros... —decía Bruce.

—En realidad no. Nosotros ya fuimos creados. No pueden revertir eso,o me equivoco?- Dijo Tony, pensativo.

—En efecto. Solo debemos detenerlos.

—Debemos matarlos- dijeron Steve, Wanda y Bucky a la vez.

Nadie podía culparlos. Los tres habían sufrido demasiado. Ahora que por fin eran una familia y estaban en paz, decirles que las personas que arruinaron su pasado harían lo mismo con su futuro, fue sin dudas muy duro.

—Chicos yo no creo que eso sea la solución...-decían Visión y Natasha le daba la razón. Pero justo llegaron los semidioses para interferir en la discusión.

—Yo creo lo mismo. Matar a alguien de otro universo es peligroso chicos. Debemos buscar otra forma.- dijo Thor, mientras miraba a un Loki amordazado.

—Loki muere en la pelea.- dijo Strange. Thor les miró y le sacó el tapaboca a su hermano.

—Hay que acabarlos.

—Miren señores, por primera vez no vamos a discutir esto. Debemos tomar una decision. Y solo hay una respuesta correcta. -Dijo Tony tomando la mano de su pareja y viendo a Steve, asintiendo.

—Matar a esos hijos de perra.

***

—De acuerdo. Nuestros objetivos son Joe y Anthony Russo. Ellos son quienes tuvieron la idea principal. Debemos acabar con ellos y destruir el manuscrito original antes que lo entreguen a sus superiores.—Explicó el mago.

—Y deberíamos reemplazarlo con otro que cambie las cosas. Para asegurarnos que nadie mas quiera planear algo así.-dijo Visión.

—Pero y si hay mas?

—Aun no hay copias.- Le aseguró a la joven bruja.

—yo creo que debemos hacer algo con el superior también. Como se llama? - preguntó Sam.

—Kevin Feige.

—De acuerdo. Debemos reunir a los tres. Bajo el pretexto de discutir trabajo o algo así. Wanda puede encargarse de eso.-Explicaba Steve. Ahora miró a Bucky- Tu y yo viajaremos a ese mundo para matarlos y reemplazar el manuscrito. Tony y Scott van a construir una bomba silenciosa para ello. Tony vendrá con nosotros para la confrontación.

—Cómo las voy a instalar sin que me vean? Dijo el mencionado.

—Yo puedo ayudarte con eso- le respondió Scott.—Siendo minúsculo y con los portales, nadie podrá verme.

—De acuerdo. Entonces estamos listos.

***

Steve, Tony y Bucky llegaron a la oficina donde estos hombres debían encontrarse. Y en efecto allí estaban. Cuando los vieron entrar se los veía sorprendidos.

—Oye, tu acaso los llamaste?-preguntó Feige a uno de los directores.

—Claro que no. Nadie sabe del proyecto aún.

—Y a eso venimos a hablar, del proyecto.- dijo Tony.

—Chicos en verdad nos alegra verlos pero no comprendo como es que saben de la película, aún falta para las grabaciones, ni siquiera contratamos la productora.- dijo el que aún no había hablado.

—Ah, así que planean hacer de nuestras tragedias una película. Van a matarnos y lucrar con eso.- les dijo Tony molesto.

—Deben cambiarlo. Tony debe vivir, y Bucky merece ser feliz conmigo.- dijo Steve.—Ya tuvimos suficiente de ustedes.

—Ay dios esto debe ser una broma. No es gracioso chicos. No se como demonios se enteraron del argumento de la película pero que ustedes actúen como Steve y Tony me esta asustando. Ya dejenlo. Diles algo sebastian.-replicó Feige.

—Esto no es actuación. Si no hacen lo que pedimos, se acabó.-les respondió el soldado.

—JaJa, muy graciosos. Tu ya renunciaste a la causa Robert, por eso matamos a Tony Stark. Y ustedes dos no pueden renunciar. Firmaron un contrato. Así que no me vengan con niñerías y vayanse.

Los tres se miraron y asintieron.

—¡Debieron darnos el final que merecíamos!

Dijeron los tres a la vez mientras salían de la oficina, cerrando la puerta. Cuando se alejaron lo suficiente Tony apretó el botón de su control, causando la detonación de la bomba. No se escuchó casi nada y la ventana no estalló. Se asomaron y vieron los tres cuerpos sin vida. El electroshock y el vapor de talio tuvieron efectos dolorosos y fatales. Podrían adjudicarse a un desperfecto eléctrico o un problema en las cañerías de gas. A ellos no les importaba.

Luego de que Bucky instalara en todas las computadoras una memoria con el nuevo guión de la dichosa película, partieron otra vez a su dimensión.

Todos allí los esperaban para celebrar, finalmente todos tendrían su merecido final feliz, y estarían en paz.

***

Mientras tanto en el universo paralelo, todo estaba organizado para filmar la última película de la saga: Avengers Endgame. La cual va a mostrar a nuestros vengadores unidos viajando por distintas dimensiones, hasta llegar a la que les dio origen, y poder salvarse.


	8. On the Turning Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O un Os donde Steve y Bucky pertenecen a clases sociales diferentes. Una reflexión sobre el clasismo y la desigualdad. Inspirado en una canción de Pink Floyd.

Steve se encontraba llorando en la puerta de la iglesia. Lo expulsaron cuando se enteraron de su homosexualidad y ahora no tenia donde dormir. La comida también se había acabado, y estaba solo. Odiaba a todos. A los ricos por su desprecio, a la clase media por su indiferencia, y a los pobres indigentes como el que eran capaz de matarlo por una cama o un trozo de pan. Deseaba que algún día su situación cambie. Que no lo rechacen por su situación precaria de vida, por algo que no fue su culpa.

Por otra parte y del otro lado de esa ciudad tan socialmente desigual, Bucky gozaba de cierto prestigio en el ámbito militar. Tanto así para ser el comandante que se encarga de la preparación de los cadetes y organizar las operaciones a largo plazo. Otra de sus tareas, y su favorita, era coordinar lo necesario para la caridad y los fondos del ejercito de salvación. El quizá fue afortunado. Nunca le faltó nada, pero sabia que existía gente que no gozaba de sus privilegios, y quería ayudarla.

Un día, estas dos almas tan distintas se cruzaron.

—Disculpa, puedo ayudarte?

—Ahorrate esa basura.

—Pero yo solo...

—Tu eres de los que viene cada mes a mi iglesia a hablar de caridad. Y ni siquiera sabes mi nombre o el de otros. Tu y tu gente no quieren ayudar. Solo quieren sentirse poderosos haciendo que otros dependan de que ustedes nos den lo que ya no usan. Eso a mi no me interesa. Así que vete.

—Entonces dime como ayudarte, que necesita tu iglesia?

—Mi iglesia me acaba de hechar. No es irónico? El hogar de dios, donde me bauticé, vine a misa y elegí como mi refugio en mis épocas de adversidad me rechazó porque me gustan los hombres. Que estúpidos. Ah y ellos no necesitan nada. Todo lo que dan se lo quedan las monjas. Yo y mis amigos pasabamos hambre,a veces el cocinero de la casa de la esquina nos traia sobras. Eso era todo.

—Yo te comprendo, en serio.

—Acaso también te gustan los penes?-dijo el rubio irónicamente.

—pues si, pero aparte de eso me refiero al rechazo diario. La incomprensión de esta sociedad estúpida. Yo hago lo que puedo desde mi lugar.

—Dudo que lo hagas. Ya me han dicho palabras bonitas antes. Estoy cansado de ese cuento. Quiero que la pases conmigo, viendo las cosas de este lado. Veras como las alas de la noche nos sobrepasan, dejando la penumbra helada, y la indiferencia de tu clase predomina durante el día.

—Ten por seguro que sé de que se trata. Me rodeo de esa gente pobre todos los dias.

—Pobres?

—Si, tan pobres que solo tienen dinero. Carecen de las cosas mas importantes y esenciales de la vida: espíritu, lógica, opinión propia, sentido de la realidad.

—El espíritu no te da de comer.

—Nunca dije que lo hiciera. Pero si podemos usarlo para impulsar vientos de cambio. Para nosotros y ellos.—Steve iba a decir algo pero el soldado se acercó y lo tomó del mentón, dejándolo mudo. —Acepto tu propuesta, me quedare contigo el resto del día. Pero quiero que luego tú vengas conmigo. Trato?

—De acuerdo.—toda la ironía y el desquite del menor se había esfumado al ver esa sonrisa tan cerca suyo.

—Genial— le guiñó el ojo y le ofreció su mano.—Empecemos otra vez. Mi nombre es James, pero puedes decirme Sarge o Bucky.

—Steve. Dime Steve.

Fue entonces que pasaron el día allí, en la calle. Ellos miraban y atestiguaban como la gente tiraba sus restos de comida en lugar de dárselos. Bucky logró obtener algo del cuartel.

Las señoras burguesas pasaban y no te miraban, incluso si dejaban una moneda, como si ellos no fueran dignos de ver, o de ofrecerles una sonrisa. Cuando pasó una niña que quiso darles unas flores, sus padres la alejaron rápidamente, dejándola confundida. Eso fue de las cosas que mas le dolió al castaño. Ellos no tenían lepra, ni eran parásitos. Solo eran gente con mala suerte en la vida. Y la gente los marginaba, por miedo o para sentirse superiores.

Cuando se hizo la noche, el frío caló sus huesos. La policía los hecharon de la plaza. Las monjas los hecharon del convento y las puertas de la iglesia estaban cerradas. Su única opcion era una pequeña calle sin salida a la vuelta de una tienda de comestibles.

Allí se sentaron, se cubrieron con los abrigos que el mas grande cargaba, pero no era suficiente. Entonces se miraron, Steve asintió y Bucky lo tomo entre sus brazos; haciéndole recostarse en su pecho, cubriéndose ambos.

—Supongo que así, la noche se pasará mas rápido.

—Quiero que todas nuestras noches sean así.

El rubio se puso rojo hasta las orejas, mientras el otro lo abrazaba mas fuerte y se dedicaba a dormir. Viéndolo así, fue que decidió hacer algo radical al respecto. Viviendo lo que sufría la clase mas pobre en carne propia, mientras los demás se jactaban de su caridad y su esfuerzo para hacer del país un lugar mejor cuando hacían todo lo contrario le hervía la sangre, y no lo dejaría pasar.

Al día siguiente, Bucky debía regresar a sus funciones, pero se llevó a Steve consigo, como prometió. Durante el día mientras el trabajaba el rubio pasaba el rato charlando con las enfermeras y haciendo entrenamientos militares. Le encantaba pasar el tiempo allí.

Bucky organizó todo durante la semana, sin darle muchos detalles al rubio. Hasta que una noche, en la que cenaban ellos solos, le notificó.

— Esta vez el baile de caridad será distinto. Quizá me despidan, pero vi lo suficiente. Ya verás, Steve. Los haremos quedar como lo que son: Basura aristócrata y falsa.

—Que harás?

— Voy a invitar a todos los indigentes. Todos vendrán, y hasta que consiga un lugar para refugiarlos, serán agasajados y pasaran la noche aquí.—Steve abrió en demasía los ojos.

—Yo no quería que te arriesgues tanto... Y si te vuelves uno de nosotros, un rechazado? No lo vale Buck...- dijo bajando la vista. El castaño le tomó del mentón y le habló en voz baja.

—Claro que lo vale. Prefiero pasar el resto de mi vida en la calle contigo a pertenecer a un lugar donde discriminan a gente maravillosa como tú. Incluso si le faltan recursos. Tu vas a ayudarme verdad?. Reúnelos por mi.

—Si, mi sargento -dijo Steve emocionado, besandole suavemente, aunque luego se separó sonrojado. El sargento lo levantó en el aire lo besó devuelta.

Era la noche del gran baile. Y todos estaban atentos al discurso de apertura del sargento y comandante Barnes. Ademas de la gran intriga por la cantidad de asientos privilegiados que había pedido. Quien vendría? Se preguntaban...Refugiados? La marina? Los colegas americanos? El parlamento?

Claro que no. Todos se pararon indignados al ver ubicarse a todos los desamparados delante suyo, mientras eran servidos con pollo, pescado, ensalada y vino. El general Daniel de las fuerzas especiales fue el primero que levantó la voz.

—Pero quien demonios es esta gente!? Barnes responde- dijo el general enfurecido.

—Son aquellos homenajeados para los que ira el dinero recaudado hoy. Consideré que seria estupido no traerlos. Ya que esto es para ellos. Además, estuve hablando con agentes estatales que habilitarán tierras de la milicia para que ellos habiten y presten servicio.

Steve soltó un chillido de emoción mientras aplaudía. Su amigo Sam, quien siempre quiso ser soldado, le acompañó aplaudiendo. Y así el resto.

—Dios esto es patético y demagógico. Saca a esta gente vulgar de aquí- acotó Lady Carter, la prometida del general. Todas las demás damas la acompañaron y se pusieron de pié. Bucky estaba por replicar, pero una de esas mujeres pasó al frente. Alguien que el castaño conocía muy bien.

—Por el contrario. Es una idea magnifica. Y ten por seguro, ahora que sé para quien es el dinero, que voy a dar la mejor donación...

—¿Marina? Que demonios...?!- decía su amiga Sharon, indignada.

—Lo que oíste.- miró al resto y alzó su voz.—Lo que todos oyeron. Mi primo tuvo una fantástica idea, y yo pienso colaborar para construir y dotar de servicios un hogar para que esa gente tenga un techo y comida, hasta que consigan trabajo.

—Debes estar bromeando, Marina. Gastar dinero en esta gente? Que consigan lo que necesitan por su propio esfuerzo. Crearás parásitos. —Dijo el señor Stark.

—Lady Marina de Gales para usted. Y lo que hago con mi dinero es problema mio. Ya todos aquí saben que la meritocracia no existe.Así que guárdense su hipocresía e indignación, porque no ayudan ni dejan ayudar. Mi esposo sabrá de esto. Así que disfruten de su cena todos los presentes. Especialmente ustedes, lo merecen.—dijo mientras señalaba a Bucky y Steve. Luego de eso se sentó y continuó con su charla y cena, mientras que el resto, avergonzado, seguía en lo suyo. Quizá la nueva duquesa de Gales no fuera muy popular entre las ricachonas, pero la "trepadora socialista" tenía mucho poder e imponía respeto. La chica fue a reunirse con su primo, que abrazaba a un confundido Steve.

—Marina, nunca estuve tan feliz de verte.

—Y yo a ti, James. Creíste que harías una revolución sin mi?- dijo ella sonriendo.

—Claro que no, por eso te escribí. Gracias por la donación.- el rubio seguía con la boca abierta, sin saber que decir. James lo notó.—Ah si, y este es mi pequeño Steve, el me impulsó a hacer esto.

—Con que este chico te abrió finalmente los ojos eh? Te lo agradezco Steve. La última vez que vi a James era un niñato ingenuo obsesionado con ser soldado y jefe de un equipo.- Steve rió y le besó la mano.—Cuídalo bien. Y vigila que el dinero que le mande a mi primo se gaste en su totalidad en lo que necesiten tus pares.

—Así será mi Lady.

La morocha asintió y se despidió. Ambos compartieron un beso y la vieron alejarse, pero cuando voltearon la vista, vieron a varios de los miembros de clase alta acercarse a los invitados, pero no para discriminarlos, sino para saludarlos. Algunos incluso para ofrecerles trabajo permanente en su casa, haciendo que los ojos de cada afortunado brillen de ilusión. 

Al día siguiente lo sucedido en la gala fue noticia. Destacando el gesto del comandante Barnes y el mal comportamiento del general, al cual le recomendaron retirarse por un tiempo; mientras que Bucky fue ascendido a teniente. No lo despidieron. Tampoco es como si pudieran meterse con alguien de su posición, después de todo, su carrera militar era impresionante.

Steve lo veía recibir su nombramiento y abrir la casa refugio, mientras todos aplaudían. El castaño lo vio entre la multitud y le guiñó el ojo.

Y se dio cuenta que su novio tenia razón, podría ser un sueño del débil, pero si cobra fuerza, se pueden impulsar vientos de cambio; y quizá de una vez por todas, se puede terminar con la ausencia de amor y rechazo.

Contempló la sortija en su mano y sonrió. 

Algún día.


	9. I'm in love with a criminal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU inspirado en la canción de Britney Spears.

—Espera... ¿En serio acabas de decirme que tipo que te asaltó en la tienda estaba bueno?- Natasha intentaba comprender el relato que su amigo rubio le acababa de hacer muy precipitadamente.

—Es que no entiendes... No era un ladroncito cualquiera.

—Steve, deja de divagar y explícate.

—Pues yo estaba en una tienda de comestibles cuando entró a robar un chico alto y fuerte, de ojos claros y cabello oscuro. El tenía un arma y se llevó algo de comida y el dinero de la caja y de casi todos los rehenes, pero cuando estuvo frente a frente conmigo él... No me sacó mis cosas, solo me miró de cerca y se fue. 

—Y nada más pasó?

—No, y lo extraño es que se me hace conocido.

—Y de seguro fue por eso que no te robó.

—No lo se. Lo único que se es que quisiera verlo otra vez.

Un mes había pasado de ese entonces. Y no hubo mucho escándalo al respecto más que un par de noticias sobre el castaño asaltante y el dueño del lugar reclamándole al seguro por el incidente.

Pero Steve no estaba tranquilo. Y tenia motivos para ello. Durante esos días se sintió observado. Alguien miraba todo lo que hacia desde que entraba hasta que salia de su casa. No sabia por qué, y no quiso decirle a su amiga. Pero ese día tomó coraje, un gas pimienta, y cuando volvía de su trabajo se desvió por una calle vacía y despoblada. Apenas percibió a la persona detrás suyo, se dio vuelta y apuntó: Era él.

—Dios eres tú!

—No "Dios", pero prefiero que me digan Bucky.- dijo sonriendo, tratando de parecer amistoso.

—Te conozco?

—No.

— Por qué me sigues? 

—Porque yo a ti sí...¿Recuerdas el año pasado en el bar? Ese día hubo un ajuste de cuentas entre bandas. Yo te saqué de ahí.

—Es cierto... ¿Y ahora por que no trabajas allí?

—Si lo hago.

—¿Entonces por qué robaste la tienda?

—Es complicado... Pero no te asustes. Solo te vigilé estos días para protegerte.

—O para que no te delate?

— Lo harías?¿Irás a entregarme?- Steve se perdió en sus ojos y se acercó un poco.

—No. En realidad me alegra verte...

—No deberías... Solo soy un mal sujeto.

—Me das curiosidad.

—Soy un delincuente.

—Eres una persona.

— Que amenazó el orden público más de una vez.

— Pero no a mi. Por que?¿Por que me sigues en realidad?- Bucky suspiró rendido y se acercó aun más, tomándole del rostro.

— Porque eres un encanto...

Steve se arrojó a los brazos de Bucky y lo besó intensamente. Subiendo y bajando sus brazos por esa fuerte espalda, mientras el otro devoraba su boca. Poco le importaba lo que pensaba su amiga, su madre o incluso su ex novio. El estaba flechado por este hombre. Que más da si tenia un arma en su cinturón? O incluso si pertenecía a la mafia?

El solo quería que lo sostuvieran más fuerte, le digan cosas bonitas y lo protejan. No quería dejar eso que sentía al lado de Bucky, por mas loca que fuera su decisión.

Se lo llevó a su casa, donde le dejó pasar la noche, aunque por la mañana tuvo que irse y para cuando volvió, no estaba. No fue la única vez.

Pero una vez en las noticias, mostraban la muerte de un sujeto en el mismo bar donde conoció a Bucky.

Demonios. No sabia ni siquiera el nombre del sujeto. Debía preguntarle, no podía seguir cayendo poco a poco por un criminal. Por lo que esa tarde, le preguntó.

—Buck?

—Si bonito?- le dijo en el oído, bajando su boca por el cuello y hombros.

—Debemos hablar, en serio...- el otro parecía no escucharle, seguia con sus manos bajo su camiseta.

—No quiero hablar. Te quiero a ti.-Le besó en la boca esta vez, pero Steve estaba harto de esas evasiones.

—No hasta que me digas por qué haces esto. No soy solo tu puta. Dime tu nombre y si piensas que esto es serio o no. O te hecharé a patadas aunque duela.- dijo el rubio con determinación. Bucky lo comprendió y se sentó.

— Soy James Barnes. Mis hermanos son lideres de una banda que menudea éxtasis, marihuana y alcohol barato. Tienen armas y mucho poder de calle. Ellos me incluyeron hace dos años. Yo perdí mi empleo y no me quedaba otra. Desde entonces me encargo de ajustar cuentas con la competencia o quien nos debe dinero. Eso es lo que ves diariamente.- dijo mirando hacia bajo, sin querer ver la cara de Steve. Pero este se sentó junto a él y le tomó el rostro como aquella vez hizo con él.

—Salte de ahí. Quedate conmigo.

—No es tan fácil.

—Yo le diré a la policía. Dime donde están y los atraparán.

—Entiendes que voy a ir a la cárcel, no es así? Que no me podrás ver de nuevo.

—Claro que si. Iré a verte.

—No, es peligroso.

—Conocerte fue peligroso, y no me arrepiento. Que no ves que no me importa? Lo que hayas hecho, o incluso si te llevan y yo deba ayudarte a escapar. Me flechaste de una forma que creí imposible, e incluso cuando mi mejor amiga me dijo que me olvidara de ti no pude hacerlo.

—Oh Steve...- Dijo Bucky entre lágrimas, besando al ojiazul. Su vida fue tan difícil. Nunca recibió amor, solo lo usaron. Hizo cosas horribles, nunca podría deshacerse de ello; y sin embargo el chico en sus brazos le dijo todo lo que deseaba escuchar: un poco de amor. No podía perderle. No podía decepcionarlo.

—Te amo.

—Te amo más.- dijo besándolo con más intensidad, dirigiéndose al cuarto.

***

Días después Steve llamaba a la policía y le brindaba la información de la operativa Barnes.

"En noticias de último momento, un enfrentamiento armado se produjo entre la policía y unas banda de delincuentes juveniles conocida en la zona como Hidra. Durante el tiroteo cuatro de ellos murieron y solo uno sobrevivió. Fue identificado como James Barnes, quien ya tenia antecedentes. Fue detenido e ira a prisión por..."

Steve apagó el televisor. Natasha lo abrazó.

—Voy a esperarlo.

—No lo vale.

—Callate. No es tu problema. Voy a por él.

***  
James Barnes, por asociación ilícita, robo y coacción deducida por cooperación, es sentenciado a tres años de prisión con posibilidad de apelar a los seis meses de condena cumplida."

El doloroso juicio llegó a su fin. Steve se permitió escaparse a ver dictar la sentencia, y la cara de Bucky le partió el corazón. El no dijo nada. Solo lo miraba, mientras que él lloraba.

El castaño fue llevado a prisión, y aunque a Steve le costó varios dias tomar coraje para ir a verlo, finalmente lo hizo.

—Buenos Dias, necesito ver a James Barnes.

—Sabes que esta aquí?

—Asi me dijeron en el tribunal.- el hombre revisó en los expedientes.

—Lo siento. Fue trasladado hace una semana hacia Maine.- Steve casi se cae al oír eso.

—Como que trasladado?!- dijo entre lágrimas.

—Lo siento...

***

Steve estaba destrozado emocionalmente. Habían pasado mas de seis meses desde la última vez que tuvo noticias de Bucky, o bueno, de James.

No quería salir con nadie, ni conocer gente nueva. Las pocas semanas que pasó junto al castaño fueron suficiente para enamorarlo. Y después de tanto tiempo supo que no era nada pasajero. Lo extrañaba, su cuerpo lo necesitaba.

Quería verlo, aún conservaba algo de esperanza de que aún lo quisiera y solo estuviera oculto. Estaba dispuesto a encontrarlo.

Durante una semana dejó edictos en el periódico. También intentó obtener información llamando a las operadoras de teléfono. Pero no logró dar con él.

Su ánimo decayó. Estaba por irse a dormir cuando sonó el timbre de su departamento. No quiso abrir la puerta.

—¿Quien llama?

—Hola, traigo un pedido de helado.

—Yo no lo pedí.

—Como digas, ya está pago Stevie.

Steve se quedó helado al oír ese apodo. Abrió la puerta de golpe y vio a un hombre alejándose, que se volteó cuando escuchó la puerta. Le costó reconocerlo. Su barba estaba mas larga, al igual que su cabello, y lucía mas alto y fuerte. Pero era él.

—James?!

—Hola...

Se lanzó hacia él con tanta fuerza que ambos cayeron al suelo. Steve se puso sobre él y lo abofeteó.

—No te atrevas a desaparecer así otra vez, maldito. Pensé que me abandonaste.- terminó de decir para luego besarlo, beso al que Bucky correspondió gustoso.

—Perdóname, nene. Pensé que luego de la condena no querrías verme. Me transfirieron y empecé a trabajar en Maine, hasta que vi tus publicaciones. En verdad lo siento.- lo levantó del suelo y lo estrechó entre sus brazos.

—Por dios, siempre te dejé en claro que eso nunca me importó. Te amo, imbécil. Te podrían haber dado veinte años que yo hubiera esperado por ti.- El castaño se emocionó. Hacia tanto que quería oírlo decir te amo otra vez.

—Y yo a ti, Steve. Más que a nadie.

Se metieron a los besos en el apartamento, yendo directo al dormitorio.

—No tienes idea cuanto te necesité...- le decía el rubio quitandole la ropa.

—Y yo a ti, mi amor. Te extrañé demasiado.- le respondía con la misma intensidad. Quería sentirle otra vez.—Por dios, ni te imaginas todo lo que quiero hacer contigo.

—Vas a corromperme?- Bucky le sonrió.

—Ya hice eso dulzura. Ahora, voy a partirte en dos.

Se colocó sobre él, se puso un condón y lo penetró sin tiempo que perder, sacándole un largo y profundo gemido a Steve.

Lo besó mientras lo embestía despacio, no quería ser muy agresivo. Pero cuando el menor empezó a morderle y a empujarse contra su pene, lo dio vuelta y lo hizo suyo con fiereza, hasta que ambos terminaron exhaustos y satisfechos.

—Oye, acaso traías helado en esa bolsa? Creo que la dejamos en el pasillo.- el castaño soltó una carcajada antes de besar a Steve en la frente y levantarse.

—Ya voy.

***

Al día siguiente, ambos partieron hacia Maine. 

Dejaron todo atrás, sin arrepentirse. 

Después de todo, el pasado no define a las personas. Todos merecen la oportunidad de empezar de cero y redimirse. Steve le enseñó eso a quien un año después se volvió su esposo, y con quien compartió el resto de su vida sin mas delitos de por medio.


	10. Young and in love...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> un Os de amor joven, de los que me encantan.  
> Aquí habrá algo de Stucky, Clintasha, Winterwidow y Falconant.

—Amigo, debes ayudarme!

—Que sucede Clint?

—Recuerdas que te dije que la chica mas bonita del campus aceptó salir conmigo? ¡Pues su ex quiere matarme!

—Pero... Por qué?

—Porque cree que ella lo dejó por mi... Bucky Barnes está en la escuadra de atletismo contigo, verdad? Habla con él!

—Que te hará pensar que a mi me escuche?- le dijo Steve irónico.

—A mi no va a escucharme. Por favor, te invito el almuerzo. O la cena. Lo que quieras.- Clint parecía estar en pánico.

—Ugh yo... Veré que puedo hacer.- respondió resignado. Su amigo le dio un fuerte abrazo.

—Eres el mejor amigo del mundo.- dijo para luego irse a su práctica de tiro.

***

Steve estaba a metros del castaño en el vestuario, que terminaba de ajustar sus zapatillas. Temía hablarle. Pero debía ayudar a su mejor amigo. El problema es que Clint no sabia que era gay, y mucho menos que babeaba por Bucky. 

—Steve?- le llamó el castaño, sobresaltándolo.

—Si?

—Estaba pensando que... Bueno. Eres alto y fuerte. Quiero que me ayudes a golpear a alguien.- Steve lo temía.

—Y esa persona es mi amigo Clint, por casualidad?- Bucky suspiró de fastidio.

—No sabía que eran amigos.

—Escucha, el me dijo que lo amenazaste y... No es por ser mi amigo pero... No te hizo nada.-El rubio estaba nervioso como pocas veces.

—Dices eso porque no sabes lo que se siente que te roben a tu chica.- Se sentó algo desanimado. El otro le palmeó la espalda y se sentó junto a él.

—Se que querías mucho a Natasha, pero si ella no ve lo maravilloso que eres, ya no es tu problema...-Steve se tapó la boca. No podia creer lo que había dicho. Seguro parecía un raro.—Es decir... Em...yo creo que debes seguir adelante. Buscar otro... Digo otra persona. Eso.-terminó de decir, sonrojado hasta las orejas.

Bucky estaba algo sorprendido, pero Steve tenía razón; debía superar a la pelirroja. Además, el ojiazul parecía sentir algo por él.

Por su parte nunca le habían gustado los hombres, y creía que a su compañero tampoco. Pero bueno, no estaba seguro. Así que pensó bien lo que iba a hacer a continuación.

Cuando vio que Steve se levantaba para irse, tomó su mano y lo detuvo.

—Oye, creo que tienes razón. Ella ya no volverá conmigo.

—No quise ser grosero...

—No lo fuiste. Supongo que me pasé de la raya con Barton. No soy un idiota resentido. - el castaño se volteo para dirigirse a Steve.—Dile a ese par que todo esta bien. Que ya no me interesan.

—No te preocupes, les diré... Con respecto a Natasha, se que la aprecias, pero no es la única mujer del planeta. Las chicas deben hacer fila para salir contigo. No tendrás dificultad para encontrar otra novia.- le dijo de consuelo, aunque sonriendo falsamente.

—De momento no me preocuparé por eso. Oye, en verdad gracias.- le dijo levantándose junto a él, mirándole a los ojos. El rubio bajó la vista.

—N-No es nada, Bucky...

—¿Quisieras ir por una cerveza luego de la práctica?- Steve estaba que lloraba de emoción.

—Claro. ¡El más lento invita!- le dijo antes de salir corriendo.

***

Antes de su entrenamiento, Steve entró corriendo al salón de pruebas para contarle a su amigo. Por suerte la profesora no había llegado aún. Clint y Natasha se acercaron a hablar con el.

—Y?? Dime que no te golpeó por mi culpa.- preguntó el arquero.

—Si lo hizo lo voy a golpear yo misma.- replicó la pelirroja.

—En realidad, no se cómo, salió bien. Me invitó a beber después del entrenamiento... En plan de amigos, claro. 

—Lo dices en serio?

—Si, hermano. No tienes de que preocuparte.

Clint le agradeció efusivamente, aunque su novia lo miraba con desconfianza. Le pidió a Steve una palabra a solas y salieron al patio.

—Que sucede, Nat?

—Quiero que me digas la verdad.

—No se a que te refieres...

—Salí con James por un año. Lo conozco como nadie. Y no te creo ni por un segundo que tú le dijeras que deje a Clint en paz y el asintiera como un perrito obediente.

—Yo no les mentí, es decir, las cosas no sucedieron exactamente como dijiste. Pero no significa que...-Natasha lo interrumpió.

—Como pasó entonces?

—No importa cómo, ahora si me disculpas voy tarde y Bucky me espera...-dijo queriendo irse.

—Ay por favor, Steve. Solo quiero saber que le dijiste... Y como carajos ahora son amigos cuando nunca antes le hablaste. Y si solo es una trampa? Y si quiere golpearte?- Steve suspiró. Quizá tenía razón. Sus sentimientos no le permitieron pensar en que el castaño podría odiarlo también.

—No creo que lo haga.... Quiero creer que no.

—No vallas hoy, disculpate y vete rápido de la práctica.

—Pero yo...-El rubio no pudo evitar reflejar su decepción. La pelirroja cambió su expresión y le preguntó sorprendida.

—Aguarda tu... Tu si quieres ir?- el rubio no respondió. Entonces ella pareció entender.— A ti te gusta. Eso es.

—Me trae loco incluso desde que tu salías con el.

—Por que no nos lo dijiste?

—No me parecia importante. Además, hay un idiota homofobico en la escuadra de atletismo que me golpeará si se entera.

—Yo... Dios no se que decirte. James no es homofóbico, pero nunca pareció mostrar interés por los hombres. Así que si vas, por favor ten cuidado. 

—Lo haré Nat. Gracias.

La chica se fué y Steve siguió con su agenda. Cuando terminó su entrenamiento, se fue a duchar. Tardó algo mas de la cuenta, pero se quería sentir especial. Después de todo, quizá Natasha se equivocaba. Después de todo, el castaño de seguro sabía que le atraía. Su comentario nada sutil del otro día lo dio a entender. No se iba a ilusionar con una cita, pero era algo posible. Verdad?

Aún así, estaba preparado por si era una emboscada. Le dijo a sus roomates, Scott y Sam, que si no enviaba un mensaje de Ok luego de un rato, debían ir por el.

Salió del vestuario y el castaño lo esperaba.

—Listo para irnos, nene?- le dijo guiñando su ojo.

Steve se rascó el cuello algo avergonzado por el apodo y asintió, subiendo a la motocicleta. Aún así, su corazón palpitaba con alegría.

Después de todo, era un joven enamorado.

***  
—Como te fue con Bucky?- le preguntó Nat al día siguiente.

—Fue genial!- dijo sonriendo.- casi me deja afónico. Pero no me arrepiento. Adivina cuanto le mide!

—Por dios Steve, yo estuve con él.

—Cierto. Cierto. Claro... Dios estoy tan feliz! Por suerte no fue como dijiste. El si quería algo conmigo. Fuimos a un bar cerca de mi casa, bebimos un poco, bailamos, charlamos de nuestros atletas favoritos...Ah si, porque le gusta el automovilismo como a mi. Y cuando me quise dar cuenta se la estaba chupando en el baño.- La pelirroja hizo una mueca, algo perturbada.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Suficiente información.- Steve se disculpó, aun sonriendo.— No crees que vas muy rápido? No quiero que sufras por el, Steve...

—Oye, sin ofender pero, estoy grande para cuidarme solo. Si vamos rápido o no es cosa nuestra, Natasha, no tienes de qué preocuparte. Adios!

Steve se alejó corriendo en dirección a su salón. La chica estaba algo frustrada de que Steve no quisiera escucharla. Así que tomó la decisión de ir a hablar con Bucky, no sin antes llamar a una persona muy especial.

***

Más tarde fue hasta su departamento y éste, algo sorprendido la recibió.

—Hola...

—Me explicas que te traes con Steve?- dijo entrando sin saludar.

—No es tu asunto. Vete con el idiota tira flechas.

—Ay por favor, James. Lo digo en serio. Desde cuando te gusta Steve? Hace una semana ni siquiera sabias su nombre.

—Estas celosa acaso?- le preguntó acercándose a la pelirroja.

—Por un demonio James Barnes, podrías de pensar con el pene? Hay sentimientos de por medio. Tu no me amas! Y tampoco a Steve!

—pero yo...

—TAMPOCO A MI PRIMA.

—¡No la metas en esto!

—Demasiado tarde...

En ese preciso momento,volvieron a tocar la puerta. Era Wanda; la primer novia de James y la prima de Natasha.

—Con que otra vez vas a hacer lo mismo, maldito.- dijo empujándolo, pero antes que pudiera agredirlo otra vez, fue sujetada por la otra.

—Tu que haces aquí?

—Vine a decirte lo que debería haberte dicho hace tiempo, imbécil. Si no te bastó con lastimarme a mí y a Natasha, deja al rubiecito en paz. Deja de usar a las personas!!!

—Ustedes quienes se creen? Venir a mi casa a darme lecciones de moralidad?! Sé que cometí errores, nadie es perfecto. Pero no puedes decir que yo no amé a Wanda. Hubiera dado mi vida por ella.- la otra resopló.

—Y que hay de mi?- dijo la pelirroja.

—Cuando Wanda me dejó estaba muy dolido. Vi en ti mi segunda oportunidad para recuperarla, si yo te impresionaba y tu le decías que yo era un buen sujeto. Pero cuando ella me volvió a rechazar y tu me invitaste a salir, no supe decirte la verdad... Pero eso no significa que no me haya encariñado contigo.

—Solo me usaste.- el chico negó.

—Lo lamento, cada día de mi vida me arrepiento del daño que hice.

—Ya no importa, Barnes. Pero ni pienses hacerle lo mismo a Steve. El merece más que a ti.- Dijo Wanda, haciendo señas a su prima de que la esperaría afuera.

—Ya voy...- le dijo antes de voltearse y decirle una ultima cosa a su ex antes de irse.—Sabes que decimos la verdad. Deja de ser egoísta y haz lo correcto por una vez en tu vida.

Bucky se quedó solo, y empezó a llorar. NO pudo dejar de soltar lagrimas hasta el anochecer.

Su siguiente semana fue un mártir. Pasó casi todos sus tiempos libres con Steve, o corriendo solo. Aún no tomaba coraje para lo que había decidido hacer, y cada día se volvía mas difícil. El ojiazul, pese a ser uno de los chicos mas sexys y deseados, no era un patán. Era una ternurita; gentil, ingenuo y compasivo. 

Ellas tenían razón. No merecía a Steve.

***

Fue hasta la casa del rubio inesperadamente, y cuando este le abrió, tan energico y alegre como siempre, no pudo evitar bajar la vista y retener el llanto.

—Hola hermoso, que sucede? No te esperaba hoy.

—Quiero que dejemos de vernos fuera de clase.

—Pero... ¿por qué?¿Hice algo que te molestara?- El rubio estaba helado.

—No. Son asuntos míos.

—A que te refieres, Buck?

—Que lo que pasó la otra noche no debió pasar. Yo... sigo enamorado de Nat y no puedo corresponderte.

—Pero yo puedo ayudarte, en serio déjame...

—No!!! Entiende que yo te usé. Como a una puta.

—No digas eso.- Steve empezó a llorar.

—Es lo que sucedió. Soy un idiota. Te hice daño. Ahora vete.

—N-No puedes decir eso, luego de todo lo que pasamos...

—Solo tuvimos un par de citas y una mamada. Lo superarás y en unos días te reirás de ello.

No dijo nada más, solo se volteó y se fue corriendo, tratando de ignorar el llanto del otro. Cuando llegó a su casa se tiró en la cama y gritó. Tanto como pudo. 

Se había quedado dormido y el ringtone lo despertó.

—Espero estés feliz, acabo de romper con el.- decía el castaño por teléfono.

—Ay por favor, no rompiste. Solo tuvieron un par de citas. No me digas que te encariñaste...

No quiso responder.

—Era lo mejor, James. Steve merece algo mejor y lo sabes.

—Lo se.

—Adiós.

Natasha cortó el teléfono y se fue a buscar a Clint, pero resulta que el estaba detrás de ella, oyendo todo.

—Nena que sucede?

—A qué te refieres?

—A ti y Bucky. Por que hablabas con el?

—Porque acaba de dejar a Steve.

—¡Porque tu le dijiste que lo haga!

—Es para protegerlo. Es tu amigo y me preocupo por el. Se lo que te digo. Le hará daño.

—Tu no debías meterte. Ahora el tiene el corazón roto.

—Mejor ahora que en unos meses, cuando se de cuenta que no lo ama.

—Como estás tan segura? Por dios Nat. Sé que tu relación fue un desastre, pero...¿ acaso vas a prohibirle al chico tener pareja por el resto de su vida?

—Oye! No me mires como si fuera la villana. Es por tu amigo.

—Si. Mi amigo está llorando sin querer salir de su casa por tu maldita culpa. Y yo te aseguro que nada duele igual que un corazón roto. Si no te molesta, él me necesita en estos momentos.

El arquero se fue, dejando a Natasha pensando.

Los siguientes días siguieron igual. Steve sin ánimos de salir, y Bucky sin ir a las prácticas. Clint y Natasha no volvieron a hablar del tema, pero se sentían increíblemente culpables.

Tres meses después, cuando Sam cumplió años, hicieron una fiesta en su apartamento. Aparte de su novio y Steve, que vivían allí, asistieron otras personas de la universidad.

Luego de jugar Beerpong, Steve estaba terriblemente ebrio, por lo que Clint y Scott lo llevaron a su cuarto.

El rubio estaba llorando, y no dejaba de repetir lo mucho que extrañaba al castaño. Los chicos estaban apenados por el, y Natasha, que estaba escuchando tras la puerta, se dijo mentalmente que era momento de arreglar lo que hizo.

***

Natasha estaba en casa de su prima contándole su plan para volver a juntar a la pareja. Faltaba solo una semana para el cumpleaños de Steve y no habían logrado que el ojiazul quisiera salir a festejar. Por lo que harían una fiesta sorpresa, y las chicas buscaban que James asistiera.

—Wanda, habla con el, por favor. Solo tu lo puedes convencer.

—Debemos ir las dos. Ambas le dijimos cosas duras.-suspiró la castaña. Natasha se negó.

—No querrá escucharme. A ti sí.

—¿Y tu que vas a hacer?

—Yo ya hablé con los amigos de Steve para que hablen antes de la fiesta, e intenten arreglar las cosas.

—Ojalá suceda. Tu novio tiene razón. No debimos ser tan injustas con James.

—Lo sé... Ahora debo contarle la verdad a Steve. Luego dime como te fue.

***

—Oye Steve. Debo hablar contigo.

Natasha logró dar con Steve antes que asista a su práctica.

—Que pasa?

—Fue por mi culpa que Bucky te dejó.- Steve hizo cara de fastidio. Ya no quería oír mas del castaño.

—Si, él me lo dijo.

—Yo lo lamento...

—No estoy enojado contigo Nat. El dijo lo que tenia que decir. Tomó su decisión, y te eligió. Ahora te pido a ti y a Clint que me dejen en paz.- Steve amagó a salir corriendo, pero lo detuvieron.

—Es que no entiendes... El te ama. Yo y mi prima le dijimos que era un idiota que no te merecía...-Steve la calló.

—Y es por eso que debes dejar de meterte. No quiero ser grosero contigo pero, si la primera vez salió mal, no continúes tratando de controlar mi vida o la suya. Resuelve tus propios problemas.- dijo antes de irse. Esta vez no pudo seguirlo.

Por su parte, Wanda había llegado al lugar de trabajo de Bucky.

—Necesito que me des unos minutos.

—Pensé que ya habían terminado conmigo. ¿Qué mas quieres de mi?

—Que me escuches unos últimos cinco minutos. Por favor.

—Me golpearás?-Wanda sonrió y negó. Entonces salieron al patio por algo de privacidad.

—Mira James, lo primero que voy a decirte es que te perdono. Y que en realidad, yo soy quien te debe la disculpa. Tuvimos un conflicto hace unos años que jamás resolvimos de la forma correcta. Y eso es mi culpa.... Supongo que me sentía tan culpable porque lo tuyo con Nat no salió bien que tomé partido por ella en tu contra. Y tu no me hiciste nada malo. Pero ahora quiero devolverte el favor, que seas feliz con quien lo mereces, y Steve es esa persona.- el castaño estaba emocionado, al borde del llanto.

—El no quiere verme... No contesta mis llamadas.

—Organizaremos con Sam para que se vean mañana, y tendrás otra oportunidad de impresionarlo en su fiesta de cumpleaños. Aún tocas?

—Si.

—Entonces sabrás que hacer. Buena suerte Jamie.

Ambos compartieron un fuerte abrazo, que le dio al chico la fuerza y coraje suficiente para ir a buscar a Steve.

***

Steve estaba en el cuarto de limpieza buscando las toallas que Sam le había pedido, pero momentos después Bucky entró y cerró la puerta.

—Hola Steve

—Buck?

—Necesitaba verte. Hace tiempo te ando buscando.

—Lo sé, pero no estoy listo para hablar contigo. Aún no lo supero.

—Por favor, perdóname. Quisiera que empecemos otra vez.

—No se por que haces esto.

—¿En serio no lo sabes?- dijo tomando su mano.—Porque te amo, estos meses sin ti fueron una mierda.

—Dijiste que era una puta... Y que amabas a Natasha.- replicó soltándose.

—Te dije eso y otras cosas horribles. Pero yo no soy así, te lo juro. Soy la persona que conociste, de quien te enamoraste. Soy yo mismo cuando estoy contigo.

—No se si creerte.

—Te lo ruego Stevie, déjame demostrarte que estoy hablando con el corazón.

—¡Esto es demasiado para mi, ponte en mi lugar!- exclamó angustiado.—Todos estos meses llorando por ti, por tu rechazo. No es algo que pueda pasar por alto solo porque tu me digas que te arrepientes y me amas. Dame unos días para digerirlo.

—Si, Tienes razón nene. Lo lamento.

—Te prometo que hablaremos luego.

James asintió y lo dejó salir. Ahora solo le quedaba brillar e impresionarlo en la fiesta.

El día de su cumpleaños, Scott y Sam habían llevado a Steve a un restó para almorzar. Allí se encontró con Clint, Natasha, Wanda y Sharon, la mánager del lugar que era amiga suya.

Todo funcionaba perfecto y los invitados pasaban un buen rato. Steve se encontraba en su mundo, pensando en Bucky. Como si leyera su mente. Sam le hizo una seña a su novio y este se subió al pequeño escenario que había allí.

—¡Hola a todos! El día de hoy nuestro amigo Steve cumple años y le tenemos una sorpresa.- Anunció Scott mientras Bucky tomaba su guitarra.—Con ustedes.... James "Bucky" Barnes.

El mencionado subió y Steve estaba boquiabierto. Miró a sus lados y veía a todos sus amigos sonriendo. Malditos conspiradores. La voz de su amado le devolvió la atención.

—Qué tal? Esta canción es para mi adorado Steve Rogers. Feliz cumpleaños...- dijo antes de sentarse y empezar a tocar.

Steve escuchaba la letra con atención; le emocionaba tanto escucharle cantarle tan sentida y dulcemente.

"¿Qué se supone que debo hacer sin ti?  
¿Es demasiado tarde para recoger las piezas?  
¿Es demasiado pronto para dejarlas ir?  
¿Te sientes herido como yo?  
Tu rostro hace que mi cuerpo sufra,   
no me dejará en paz."

Por dios, era demasiado. No sabia lo mucho que lo quería y lo extrañaba hasta ese momento, y se alegraba que el otro se sintiera igual.

"Tú estás en mi cabeza, siempre.  
Es que solo me asusté, me espanté  
Prefiero atragantarme con mis malas decisiones  
que llevármelas conmigo hasta la tumba.  
Tú estás en mi cabeza, siempre, siempre, siempre."

Ya en ese punto se encontraba llorando desconsoladamente, y cuando el otro terminó de cantar corrió hacia él.

Bucky atajó al rubio y lo estrechó en sus brazos. Todos a su al rededor aplaudían.

—Steve...cariño yo...- Steve lo besó antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa.

—Te amo.

—¿Quieres ser mi novio?- le preguntó el ojiazul tomándolo por sorpresa.

—Claro que si, dulzura.

Volvieron a besarse, y esta vez, sabiendo que era para siempre. O eso sentían. No olvidemos que son jóvenes enamorados.

Aun así ellos estaba seguros que por cada vez que sus corazones se rompieran, las piezas pueden volver a juntarse. Y entonces empezarían de nuevo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La canción es Always de Gavin James


	11. Workout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un AU de atletas y primera cita.

Bucky Barnes se encontraba en el campo deportivo de un club al que pertenecía, practicando ejercicios de saltabilidad. El castaño era un talentoso atleta, y se destacaba en mas de una disciplina.

Steve Rogers no podía evitar admirarlo y babearse ante el espectáculo que el otro estaba brindando, practicando saltos de rana que provocaban que sus pantaloncillos se subieran y marcaran sus curvas. Sin contar que mostraba unas piernas magníficamente fuertes. Por dios que mal lo ponía este hombre.

Cuando terminó, ambos se saludaron y fueron a buscar sus cosas.

-Que cuentas, Steve?

-No mucho, venia a retirar mis cosas.

-Oh, cierto. Oye, lamento que te echaran del equipo de fútbol.

-A mi no. No los soporto. Pero era mi única forma de acceder al gimnasio. Ahora voy a volver a ser un fofo.-suspiró apenado.

-No necesariamente. Yo no voy al gimnasio y aún así me ejercito... Y mi figura es muy buena no lo crees?- dijo Bucky bromeando, pero Steve se le quedó viendo el trasero y asintió.

-Podría entrenar contigo?- Se le escapó. De verdad ansiaba pasar más tiempo con el.

-Por supuesto. Que días puedes venir?- El rubio quería saltar de emoción.

-Quisiera evitar los jueves y sábados. No quiero encontrarme con los imbéciles de mis ex-compañeros.

-Oh, claro. Miércoles y viernes será... Quisieras contarme la razón de que te hayan expulsado.- Steve dudó unos momentos... Pero decidió confiar y decirle.

-Porque un hijo de puta dijo que lo acosé en la ducha.Y fue al revés. Sam descubrió que era gay y cuando estábamos saliendo del gimnasio se me tiró encima. Yo lo golpeé y le dije que no se le ocurra volver a tocarme, pero el fue con los entrenadores y dijo lo contrario. El equipo decidió creerle a él.- James le palmeó la espalda.

-Que horrible, amigo. Quizá no te conozca demasiado pero a Sam sí, y es un imbécil. No fue tu culpa.

-Gracias...

-¡Nos vemos el viernes!- dijo a modo de despedida. Steve correspondió y se fue a su casa con otro ánimo.

***

Cuando llegaron al campo a la hora acordada, estiraron juntos y se pusieron a entrar en calor. Steve estaba acostumbrado a correr dos o tres kilómetros, pero James apenas le hizo correr uno. Pero luego continuaron con ejercicios de calentamiento que el rubio no conocía, y su poca flexibilidad no ayudaba. Cuestión que no podía hacer diez repeticiones sin perder el equilibro y flaquear. A Bucky le daba ternura, pero debían proseguir.

Luego de ejercicios de fuerza física; abdominales, sentadillas, flexiones y saltos, Bucky le mostró a Steve un nuevo elemento.

-Entonces qué dices que es esto?

-Un trineo. Ves el cinturón que prende de el? Pues te lo colocas y realizas una pasada arrastrándolo. Intenta levantar bien las rodillas, pisar con la media punta del pie y mover los brazos con amplitud. Estás listo?

Steve asintió y Bucky se puso a su lado. Se colocó el trineo y empezó a correr como le habían indicado. Su técnica de carrera era buena, pero el trineo era algo pesado, y cuando se llevó puesto una roca causó que el objeto frenara de golpe; desprendiendo el cinturón y haciendo al pobre Steve caer estrepitosamente.

Bucky se apuró a ayudarle aunque no pudiera contener su risa. Steve por poco no era un caso perdido. Una vez incorporados, trotaron unas vueltas más para aflojar y se retiraron a estirar.

-Que tan mal lo hice?

-Pues...Como corredor eres muy lindo. Y si te dedicas al modelaje?- el rubio sonrió y suspiró negando.

-Gracias por el no cumplido.

-De hecho intentaba coquetear.- Steve lo miró, sin creerlo.

-Te parezco lindo?

-Ay vamos, no te hagas el ingenuo. Eres atractivo y lo sabes.

-No tanto como tu, Buck. No podía dejar de mirarte cada vez que pasaba por aquí con alguna excusa tonta. Eres hipnóticamente hermoso...

-Ok ok, tu ganas nene. Me convenciste.

-Aguarda... ¿De qué?

-De tener una cita. Paso por ti hoy a las nueve, te parece?

-Em... Yo... -Que estaba soñando acaso? Se había golpeado tan fuerte y estaba imaginando todo?

-Pasa algo lindura?- El castaño lo sacó de su subconsciencia.

-No! Lo siento es solo que no me esperaba que tu... Pues.... Eso. Olvídalo, dame tu numero así te paso la dirección.

El otro sonrió y luego de ese intercambio se despidieron de forma amistosa, cosa que al rubio no le conformaba. Por lo que corrió a sus espaldas y le dio una nalgada antes de salir corriendo.

Bucky definitivamente se la iba a cobrar esa noche.

***  
Una vez llegada la hora acordada, El de ojos grises paso a buscar a Steve por su casa.

Este estaba más que emocionado al oír la bocina. Salió y se subió al coche.

—Hola Bucky!

—Hola, listo?

—Sip, cerré con llave y tengo bateria. Estoy a tu entera disposición.- dijo sonriendo.

—Vives solo, rubio?

—Si, de hecho acabo de mudarme. Y tu?

—Me temo que no. De hecho quería invitarte a ver una película y recordé que mi mama ve su novela a esta hora así que no podrá ser... Así que vamos a cenar afuera.

—Suena a un buen plan.

Se dirigieron al centro de la ciudad. Luego de unos minutos, aparcaron en el playón de un local.

—Dime que no me trajiste a un restaurante vegetariano...

—No esperabas ir a un McDonalds... O si?

—Pues si!

—No hiciste tal esfuerzo al entrenar hoy como para comer el doble de calorías que quemaste. Dale una oportunidad, nene.- dijo el castaño riendo.

Una vez adentro, pidieron tarteletas de calabaza y algunas guarniciones de arroz y papas; para después ponerse a charlar y conocerse mejor.

—Cual es tu canción favorita?- le preguntó el rubio empezando el ping pong.

—Creo que Easy Lady, de Spagna...¿La conoces?

—Bromeas?- dijo riéndose.—No me imaginaba a alguien como tu escuchando bitch songs de los ochenta.

—Puedo ser muy gay cuando quiero. Ahora... ¿Superheroe favorito?

—La mujer maravilla. Diana es simplemente genial.

—Estoy de acuerdo, y qué hay sobre el deporte? ¿Solo conoces de fútbol?

Si, mas de verlo que de jugarlo. Lo empecé a jugar por diversión. Y sobre ti?¿Que te motivó a entrenar y ser tan bueno?- el castaño pareció pensarlo.

—Mi papá, creo. Luego me gustaron distintas cosas relacionadas y nunca dejé de entrenar. Es sano y divertido.

—Puedo preguntarte algo más?

—Pues... Claro.

—Acaso...Crees que alguna vez yo podría estar a tu altura?

—Claro que si, Steve. Solo debes poner voluntad para comer sano y entrenar de tres a cinco veces por semana y luego de unos meses...

—No me refiero al estado físico. Me refiero a nosotros.- dijo tímido.

—No entiendo.

—Un perdedor como yo nunca podría hacer feliz a alguien como tú Bucky. 

—Ay no digas eso nene. Quizá no tenga experiencia en el asunto de los hombres pero eres encantador, no perdedor. Y por algo te invité precisamente a ti.- tomó su mano sobre la mesa.

—Es la primera vez que sales con un chico?- Bucky decidió confesarse.

—Es la primera vez que salgo con alguien, de hecho.

—No... Bromeas?

—De veras que si, siempre fui algo retraído, y cada vez que me invitaban a salir entraba en pánico y decía que no.

—Y me invitaste a mi... ¿Por qué?

—No estoy seguro de ni cómo lo hice.- dijo riéndose.—Fue mas bien un impulso, y creo que no me equivoqué. Vamos lindura, disfrutemos la cita y no te creas menos de lo que eres. O me obligas a decirte lo maravilloso que eres cada cinco minutos.

—Y si haces eso seguro logres que te de un beso antes que termine la noche. Y eso que no soy tan fácil.- Su pose de diva le pareció divertida.

—¿Solo un beso?- preguntó con un puchero.

—Quieres una mamada también?

—Eres un caso...- dijo sin poder parar de reír.

Una vez que terminaron de comer, entre chistes y bromas volvieron al auto. El castaño sacó algo de la guantera que Steve no pudo identificar y lo escondió tras su espalda.

—Anda, cierra los ojos y abre la boca

—No pienses que te la voy a chupar aquí, pervertido!- dijo sarcásticamente.

—Por dios, Steve...—dijo riendose. —Solo quería darte un bombón.

—Ah, ok. Venga el dulce.

—No, mejor ven tú por el.

El castaño metió la mitad en su propia boca, y le guiñó el ojo a Steve. Este comprendió y mordió la mitad restante, apenas rozando su boca con la suya. Luego de eso se miraron algo tímidos. Y por mas que quisieran repetirlo no dijeron mas nada hasta que llegaron de nuevo a la casa de Steve.

La pareja estaba por despedirse, cuando el rubio le invitó a tomar una taza de café a modo de agradecimiento.

—Como lo prefieres?- le preguntó una vez adentro.

—A ti o al café?- Steve se puso rojo. Bucky se acercó y lo acorraló en la cocina.

—Que dices...?

—El café me gustaría con leche y azúcar.- se acercó. —En cuanto a ti...

Lo besó sorpresivamente. Primero con tranquilidad, y luego se intensificó cuando lo tomó por la cintura y Steve se dejó llevar, haciendo lo mismo.

Casi sin darse cuenta ya estaban sin camisa en el sofá, liberando toda esa tensión sexual acumulada.

No bebieron café, y aún así pasaron la noche sin dormir. 

Fue una gran primera cita.


	12. Sticks and stones may break my bones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O donde Steve y Bucky practican BDSM. Así que podrás imaginar que vas a leer sexo bastante explicito.   
> advertido seas.

Steve y Bucky tenia una relación estable desde hace unos meses, y hacían todo lo que las parejas modernas comparten: paseaban al perro por el parque, se tomaban mil fotos, compartían foto de perfil y miraban series de Netflix.

La ultima que habían visto era Bonding, por segunda vez. Era de las favoritas de Steve, y al castaño le causaba curiosidad, porque su novio siempre era bastante tímido en la cama. Entonces pensó que sucedería si le propusiera algo distinto, mas agresivo y sexy.

—Oye cariño?

—Dime Buck.

—No te parece raro, el bondage?

—Pues no se si raro, es particular, pero eso no significa que esté mal. Por algo es tan popular.

—Nos imaginas a nosotros vestidos así y follando en un diván?- Steve se río.

—Creo que hemos hecho peores. Además que te verías caliente.

Ese mismo día, Bucky hizo un pedido de Amazon que contenía ropa interior sintética, un látigo, esposas, pinzas, muñequeras de cuero y un juguete muy especial.

***

Al llegar de la universidad a su apartamento, Steve presintió algo raro. Casi todad las luces estaban apagadas, salvo una lámpara al lado del sofá que iluminaba una caja y una nota.

"Hola bebé. Has vuelto a llegar tarde, y creo que mereces un castigo. Así que ve a ponerte rápido lo que te compré y vente al cuarto."

Dentro del paquete, estaba la ropa interior y las muñequeras negras. Los ojos del rubio se iluminaron.

—Podrá ser?

No perdió tiempo y se fue a cambiar. Una vez preparado se alborotó el peinado y aplicó humectante de labios con sabor a fresa, sabia que enloqueceria al otro.

Apenas cruzó el humbral de su habitación, fue empujado hasta caer sobre su estómago en la cama por el castaño, que esperaba tras la puerta. Este se apresuró y se sentó sobre su trasero, mientras le colocaban una venda en los ojos.

—Hola nene, hasta que por fin apareces...- se acercó y mordió su oreja.

—Mhmm, Buck...- el rubio sintió un fuerte azote que no lo dejó terminar.

—Esta noche te referirás a mi como papi, y me harás caso en todo lo que diga. -Se bajó de encima de el y levantó su torso, quedando sobre sus rodillas. Ya con acceso, besó sus pezones, cuello y su boca.—Entendiste?

—Ah, si papi.

Se empezaron a besar con mucha intensidad, el castaño recorría todo el cuerpo de Steve con sus manos enfundadas en guantes, cuya textura erizaba la piel de Steve.

—Mierda nene, sabes delicioso... No te das idea la cantidad de cosas que quiero hacerte...

—Anda, por favor castìgame.

—Shhh.

Bucky le dio un ultimo beso, mordiéndole la barbilla y se colocó detrás de el. Juntó sus muñequeras tras la espalda y las ató entre sí. Lo volvió a inclinar, pero esta vez separó sus rodillas y juntó sus tobillos para esposarlos. El rubio se encontraba en una posición muy expuesta, pero a su vez imposibilitado de tocarse, y las caricias de su papi lo habían prendido bastante, así que empezó a frotarse con las sabanas mientras sentía las tortuosas caricias del otro en sus piernas y espalda, evitando tocarle su entrada.

—Quedate quieto amor...-Como Steve no hacia caso, tomó el látigo y le dio un azote.—Acaso no me oíste?

—Otro... Por favor otro papi.

Entonces el castaño comprendió y empezó con los azotes, dándole fuerte pero con cuidado de no herirlo. El rubio no dejaba de gemir en voz alta, y Bucky estaba embelesado de ver a Steve así, tan deseoso y suplicante. Quería hacerlo suyo de una vez, pero se iba a tomar su tiempo. Le dio un último azote y le quitó las esposas, las ataduras y la venda.

—Oh dios, Bucky...

El castaño estaba usando pantalones sintéticos negros que se desprendían de los lados, además de los guantes y él látigo, esposas y mordaza colgando de su cintura. Era todo un dominante.

—Disfrutas la vista?- el otro asintió y lo volvió a besar, pero solo para distraerlo lo suficiente como para volver a atar sus manos por encima de la cabeza. Bajó su boca a su abdomen y luego a su pelvis, donde sopló sobre su completamente erecto pene.

—Dime que quieres nene.

—Papi te lo suplico, usa tu boca...- el castaño soltó una risita y se separó. Buscó el vibrador que compró, lo llenó de lubricante y frotó la punta contra la entrada de Steve.

—No. Este es tu castigo. No voy a tocarte, ahora resiste.

Empezó a introducir el juguete lentamente, haciendo retorcer al otro.

—Mhmm, por favor... OH OH Papi!- Buck encendió el aparato en segunda velocidad, desesperándolo. No podía tocarse, ni conseguir atención sobre su miembro de ninguna forma. El vibrador lo hacia llorar de placer.

—Tan deseable, tan necesitado y tan mio...- El dominus no aguantó mas y se quitó lo que tenia de ropa, para luego tocarse viendo la excitante escena.

—Si, papi. Todo...T-Todo tuyo.-No iba a soportar mucho tiempo más. —¡Por favor, te necesito!

—Dime que quieres, nene. - En eso, aumentó la potencia y el rubio solo podía sollozar y gritar de placer, mientras se venía sobre su estómago.

Decidió apagar el vibrador y quitárselo, mientras lamía el semen que quedó en su torso.

—Te portaste mal, Steve. No pudiste esperar a que estuviera dentro de ti. Te corriste sin permiso de papi.

—Ahhh lo siento.

El rubio aun intentaba recuperarse, pero el castaño le colocó una mordaza en la boca, Mientras se posicionaba sobre él.

—Ahora te aguantarás hasta que yo te diga. Sin besarme.

—Mmm...Mhmm.

Se introdujo de golpe y empezó a penetrarlo fuerte y rápido, sin piedad. La cama hacía ruido, y el pene de Steve rebotaba por la intensidad de las embestidas. Salían lágrimas de sus ojitos brillantes y se expresaba como podía con su boca tapada.

—Así te gusta, nene? -El rubio movió la cabeza afirmativamente, cerrando sus ojos.—Estoy tan cerca... Voy a llenarte de mi semen, y te acordarás de mi por una semana.

Entonces cuando notó que ambos estaban al límite, le quitó la mordaza y lo besó, lamiendo toda su boca y chupando su lengua.

—Ah! Si lléname papi.

—Hmmm me vuelves loco Steve.

Llegaron al clímax al mismo tiempo. Estaban sudados y agitados. Pero nunca la habían pasado tan bien.

Entonces decidieron dedicarle los viernes de cada semana a experimentar S&M.


	13. En el amor todo se vale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stucky melodramático sin diálogos. Algo de gore y sangre.

Steve y James no se conocían. Solo se habían visto una sola vez. Pero fue suficiente. Todas las circunstancias que les impedían hacer lo que ellos hacían desaparecieron. Al menos, de sus mentes. No importaba...

No les importaba que James estuviera casado, o que Steve trabajara todo el día para un burgués asqueroso que tenía de punto al castaño. Ellos lo hacían. Se escapaban, se buscaban. Tenían encuentros fugaces aquí y allá.

Se sentían almas gemelas, el uno del otro.

Ya no podían evitarlo, nunca se sintieron tan dependientes de la existencia de otra persona. Pero las circunstancias no los ayudaban, y les impedían tener su felices para siempre. Entonces luego de que la mujer del mayor los confrontó sobre su aventura, Steve decidió que nadie le impediría vivir su amor.

Entonces buscó entre las cosas de trabajo de su amado. Encontró un hacha pequeña. La tomó y dejó todo como estaba.

Steve entró en esa casa, enguantado y a rostro tapado. Se dirigió por esos pasillos que tan bien conocía al dormitorio. Ella dormía como un ángel, por lo que iba a ser más sencillo. No tuvo lástima ni dubitación: levantó el hacha en el aire y decapitó a la muchacha. Las sábanas ahora eran rojas.

De mientras James, buscándolo desaforadamente, asistía a su trabajo sin saber lo que le esperaba. Aquel hombre lo veía fijo, como si lo fuera a atacar. El no tenía miedo a aquel "enano con dinero".

Le preguntó lisa y llanamente donde estaba Steve."¿Que te importa?" fue la respuesta.

Como no andaba de rodeos, le dijo que si no le decía obtendría la respuesta a golpes. El sujeto se rió, y le dijo que el rubio ya no era su asunto, pues le había despedido esa misma mañana por "ser una zorra." 

Los dientes del castaño crujieron. Nadie le decía así a su amado. El otro seguía parándose y enfrentándolo socarronamente. "No es como si tu no supieras que lo es. Te sedujo igual que a mi."

Eso casi le daba gracia, el idiota le quería hacer creer que se acostó con él. "Steve te detesta. Le das asco. Mucho asco. Y te cansaste de que te rechace y venga conmigo, maldito y patético rencoroso."

Se dio cuenta de que la verdad duele, pues ahora estaba frente a un tipo furioso y amenazante. Ya no había burla. Había coraje.

Le dijo en voz baja que si no se retractaba se arrepentiría. No le respondió.

Entonces el burguesito tomó el cuchillo que tenia escondido y se abalanzó sobre el. Este dio en su brazo. Con dolor se lo quitó y le devolvió la jugada, dándole en el brazo. Como el idiota llorón que era, cayó al suelo, diciéndole que lo denunciaría, y que iría a la cárcel por robo e intento de homicidio.

Entonces, si eso pasara, su rubio quedaría solo, y a merced de las garras de su rival.

NO, nadie le impediría vivir su amor.

Tomó el cuchillo otra vez y lo insertó en el ojo del otro. Luego en el cuello, en el pecho, y así en otras veinte partes de su anatomía. Se limpió lo mejor que pudo y salió de ahí. Se dirigió a su casa, pero se encontró con Steve saliendo de ahí.

"Debemos irnos" le dijo con los ojos llorosos.

"Debemos irnos" le confirmó.

"Ropa, dinero"

"En la maleta de emergencia."

No podían volver a ninguna de las casas, que ahora eran escenas de crimen, por lo que partieron con la ropa enmaletada que un día guardaron en su auto para su fuga. Cargaron gasolina y se fueron...


	14. I Still believe in love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cenicienta AU. Tony envidia la bella historia de amor de Steve y su príncipe. Recomiendo escuchar I still believe in Love al leer.

Ya había pasado un año desde que el príncipe James se casó con Steve, el chico que en una noche de baile logró conquistar su corazón. A espaldas de ambos, la madrina de ambos preparaba una celebración de aniversario.

Se montaron en sus caballos, uno de pelaje gris oscuro y otro rubio como el príncipe. Costearon el reino hasta que llegaron a las afueras, bordeando el río. Allí una mesa, una cena y un baile les esperaban.

—Al fin llegan!- anunciaban Sam y Tchalla a Carol, la madrina.

La musica empezó a sonar, mientras esta ultima cantaba, sobre la perseverancia del amor. Una canción que describía y adaptaba muy bien la historia de los dos jóvenes. Ella, desde el coraje de perseguir su sueño de ir al baile, de superar los desafíos que su familia postiza le imponían. Y él, por no dejarla ir ni dejar que la adversidad y la difícil tarea de encontrarla entre millones de otras damas le impidiera volver a reunirse con ella. Al fin, todo era perfecto.

Ellos bailaban al compás, disfrutando la velada. En un momento se detuvieron, cuando los ratones les acercaron copas con vino.

—Por más momentos mágicos así.

Dijo Steve alzando la copa. El príncipe brindó con él.

—Mientras sigamos juntos, la magia jamás terminará.

Al mismo tiempo, el hermanastro Tony miraba desde lo alto de un árbol como Steve y Bucky bailaban felices, aún con algo de rencor y pensando que ese pudo haber sido su destino. Pero claro. Steve era rubio, agraciado, bonito y tenia pies pequeños. Era claro que el lo tenía mas fácil. Quizá si el también pudiera tener algo de magia...

—Oye, que haces?

Le preguntó Pepper extrañada. Su novia le sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Nada, solo miraba...

Está se trepó con el y vieron el baile. La rubia sonreía y tarareaba la canción, y Tony al contemplarla notó que tenia migas de pan en el cabello. Se acercó y las quitó suavemente.

—Dios... Todo se ve tan mágico....

—Si... Viéndolo así, cualquiera con una varita consigue amor y riquezas.

Pepper lo miró algo extrañada al principio. Sabia que Tony no era fácil, su madre lo había educado como un materialista y le había inculcado todo su odio. Pero sabia que el castaño era buena persona. Comprendía que le molestara que Steve haya usado magia, pero no debía quedarse estancado en el pasado. Le abrazó y le habló con sutileza.

—Creo que deberíamos agradecerle, no crees?

—A Steve?

—Sip. Sin su ayuda, yo jamas habría podido conocerte y enamorarme de ti.- le dijo pepper, sonriendo. Tony le dio un beso.

—Es verdad.

—Quizá yo no tenga una varita mágica que te vuelva príncipe, pero el amor en sí es mágico. Y brinda felicidad más allá de la medianoche.- Tony sonrió.

—Tus pastelillos son mágicos.

—Pues me quedé hasta tarde haciendo una fuente llena solo para ti.

Entonces Tony comprendió que todo pasa por algo, y que no tenía nada que envidiarle o reprocharle a Steve. Él también había ganado. Sin magia, pero con su ayuda.   
Porque también debía reconocer que jamás hubiera enfrentado a su madrastra Loki, huido de casa y comprometerse con la panadera mas bonita y tierna del reino.

—Supongo que sí debemos agradecerle.

Entonces ellos también se pusieron a bailar al ritmo de la música, porque también para ellos, todo era perfecto.


End file.
